Outlaws
by Alycesaundra Mathews
Summary: Meet Jessie James Mathews. She was the 1st ever girl to be in the gang. When Jessie falls for the gang's enemy and is exhiled, she is launched into a world filled even more so, of robbery, crime, decception, pain and heartbreak. Will she ever find love? Can anything ever go right for this girl? Rated T for violence, Language and mature subject matter. OOC at some points. ON HIATUS!
1. Fake Falling

**Jessie's POV**

"I guess I should take my guns off, in fear the neighbors might see them." I said looking through an imaginary window.  
>I was in a play about the death of Jesse James and, even though I'm a girl, I got stuck with being Jesse James. It's not that I didn't want to be the lead in the play, it's that I don't like faking my death. I need to be standing on a chair then someone will shoot me with a cap gun, then I need to smash my head off the wall and fall to the ground. That's not very comfortable. But this will be my 5th time doing it, so it doesn't hurt as much as the first time.<p>

"I wonder when the last time this picture has been dusted." I said dragging a chair over to a picture hanging on the wall. I stood up on the chair and started to dust the picture until I heard the sound of a cap gun. When I landed on the ground I hit my head harder then I intended to. I didn't bother complaining though, it didn't hurt that much and I was in a play so I didn't want to screw it up.

"Jessie!" I heard my friend Kathy called out.

"Jeez!" My brother yelled from the audience. He ran and jumped up on the stage. "Jessie you okay?" He asked. I heard a bit of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Two-Bit. I'm supposed to fall." I explained. I looked at his face and tried to read the emotion that he was showing. When I finally understood the look he had on I noticed why he was worried. "My heads bleeding isn't it?" I sighed.

"You got that right!" Two-Bit said.  
>I stood up and saw a small puddle of blood on the ground. I sighed, but shrugged it off. "Well my parts over." I said to the audience and hopped off the stage.<br>I tried not to show it, but my head hurt like hell. Being Two-Bit's sister, I try not to show much emotion and I never show when I'm in pain unless it was really bad. I'm in Two-Bit's gang so the rep I show the guys I have, they would either make fun of me if I showed much pain or emotion or they would be worried. It's pretty hard to keep up my rep but it helps that my best friend is Dally. Dal ain't friends with any people who are soft except Johnny or Pony. You need to be tough as hell if you're not in the gang, and you definitely need to be tough to be his best friend.

"Jesse James, you alright?" Dal asked.  
>Everyone in the gang calls me Jesse James for a few reasons. One reason is because my mother was planning on naming me James if I were a boy, so she made it me middle name making my full name 'Jessie James Mathews'. Another reason is because I was reading a book on Jesse James and Dal came over to see what I was reading and saw a picture of him. He looked back and forth before telling me that we had the same eyes, hair colour, style and smile. They also call me that because I'm a little obsessed with him. There is many more reasons why they call me that, but those are the three main reasons.<p>

"Ya, it ain't that bad." I told him. He chuckled and gave me one of his half grins. "'Ey Two-Bit, Imma go home and write more on my song."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He informed me.  
>When I was on my way home I saw some kids come out of the DX with multipal packs of smokes in their hands. When I walked by them I considered putting my blade up to one of their throats and telling them to give me all of them but I decided agains it. Instead I stole a few packs from their back pockets.<br>When I got home I put the smokes on my dresser and pulled out my music. I looked at it for a while thinking about what I could add to it but I couldn't think of anything. I thought that if I said it out loud then maybe I would be able to think of something.

'Mama I'm in love with a criminal,  
>And this type of love isn't rational,<br>It's physical  
>Mama please don't cry I will be alright,<br>All reason inside I just can't deny,  
>I love that guy'<br>I sang.

"If I didn't know you better I would think you were singing about Dallas." A voice came from the door.

"But Two-Bit, you do know me better, so you know I was singing about Jesse James!" I said hugging my Jesse James book.  
>Two-Bit chuckled.<p>

"Come on, lets go to the Curtis'. Dal will be there."

"Will you ever give up on that. I don't like Dallas!" I complained.

"Well he likes you." Two-Bit told me.

"I doubt it." I muttered.

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?" Two-Bit questioned.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Are we going or not?" I said annoyed.<br>Two-Bit looked at the door way then back at me. "Ya ya ya, we are." Two-Bit said like I had already asked him a million times.  
>We walked to the Curtis' and joked around a bit. When we passed by the DX we walked in and stole some smokes and and we each grabbed ourselves a coke. We continued to walk down the streets and act out the play I was in. It was funny because Two-Bit was talking with a western acent. I couldn't stop laughing because it sounded so funny on him.<br>When we walked into the Curtis' we pretended to be robbers. Two-Bit walked strait up to Dallas and I walked to Darry and we were both

were pretending our hands were guns. We were holding out hands and pointing them right at their heads. "Give us your damn money!" Two-Bit growled.

"We ain't afraid to pull the trigger." I added. I was surprised at how calm we were being and how well we could keep a strait face. Every one in the room seemed to be amused and the had maniac grins on their faces.  
>Dal reached for his walet and pulled a few 10s out of it and put them in his pocket before passing me his walet. Darry did the exact same thing and passed his walet to Two-Bit. Two-Bit opened up the walet and put it upside down, only for a few peices of strings and a penny fell. When I did so, instead of a few strings and a penny a bunch of buttons came falling out. The room burst out into laughter including me and Dally.<p>

"I ain't got no cash man, I got buttons. No point in steeling buttons from someone like me." Dal choaked out.  
>I shook my head. It took a while for me o stop laughing but eventually I did.<p>

"I wasn't expecting that." I chuckled when I was done laughing.

"Neither of us were." Two-Bit said, still laughing.  
>I really needed to talk to Dal, but I didn't want to say that because I know Two-Bit would bug me about it for a while. And if I did when Dal and I would come back he would say 'So, are you guys boyfriend girlfriend?' or 'So, how did your 'talk' go?' I kept sending Dally anxious glances, debating if I should ask to talk to him or must have noticed my glances because he stood up and said<p>

"Hey Candie, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Ya sure." I replyed.

We walked in silene for a while until we got to the woods that had train tracks going through them. When we were younger we always went here if we wanted to talk because none of the gang would think to look here for us. We're not known to be nature people, but honestly we both enjoyed the sounds of nature. Dal and I made a deal that we would tell each other everything, but we couldn't tell the gang without permission. Dal wasn't near as hard as the gang knew him to be. Neither was I. Its funny, you can know people for all your life, but they don't know the real you.  
>"Are we still going to follow our plan for the night?" Dal asked me.<br>"Yah, how many people helping us tonight again?" I questioned him.  
>"Around 14 people. We got Tim Curly and their gang, so that seems around right. They're gang is pretty big so it'd be 14 including us." Dal told me.<br>The one secret that we have and can not tell anyone else is about our secret gang. I'm kind of a Jesse James impersonater. So we are imitating the James-Younger Gang. We check the train schedule each day to see when the trains we rob go by. We usually go for the night trains for 3 reasons.  
>1. The socs go on that one<br>2. It won't cause as big of a scene  
>3. That's when Jesse James did it.<p> 


	2. A bite from the Forbidden Fruit

As me and Dal collected our daily load from our familiars I could't help but notice the ongoing tension between us.

"Hey Dal, are we cool?" I asked. Curious to why he hadn't said a word to me since befoer we got on the train and we usually are joking around about now about how the people we are robbing didn't even see it coming.

"Yeah Kid, why wouldn't we be?" He asked casually.

"Well you seem kinda you know, tense?" I replied trying my best to stay as cool as him.

"Well, ya know how it is with my screwed up life. Nicole won't shut up half the time about how much she hates living at Buck's or about how much of a tramp Sylvia is."

"Oh yeah, How is Nikki? I haven't seen her since the play."

"She's okay for her at least. Anyways off topic. We still need to get 'bout $200 more til we make about our daily haul. How 'bout you go and handle the first class suite down there and I'll go distract the attendant," Dal said pointing at the far back suite.

"Okay but remember, WE ARE NOT HERE TO FLIRT WITH BLONDES BUT TO STEAL MONEY LIKE JESSE JAMES OKKIE DOKIE?" I said slowly emphasizing everyword.

"Okay."

As I walked into the suite I couldn't help but notice the change in the air. It felt almost as if someone had lifted all of the pressure off of me and instead embraced me in a warm hug.

That was when I noticed Cherry Valence, Randy Anderson and Bob sitting on the leather reclining seats.

No fucking wonder Dal had left me to handle them. That son of a Bitch! Of coursee!They would automaticly notice him if he were to step a foot near them but me on the other hand, not as likley. Little did Dal know that I was actually friends with Cherry and dating Randy. They had to be some of the nicest socs in Tulsa.

"That fucking bastard better hope that by the end of tonight I ain't still pissed or so help me god imma raise my switchblade to his neck!" I growled under my breath.

I looked behind me to see Dal making out with the blonde. So much for my pep-talk with him... Well fuck it! I'm used to having people mad at me, I might aswell just break into a suitcase of one of the soc girls, get dressed into their clothes, do my hair and makeup then start flirting with Randy. That's what Dal is doing, Minus the makeup part though. The outfit I was wearing would look really nice against the plaid shirt Randy wore.

By the time I had made my self look half-deccent there was a faint knock at the door.

*Knock* I opened the door to see Dal

"Hello?" I said casually.

"Oh sorry I thought you were my friend, She looks kind like you only you're WAY prettier." Dally stuttered.

Well I knew I was naturally pretty but I never really showed the gang what I looked like with makeup on. I guess that I don't look like Godzilla at least.

"Anyways if you're done staring at me, Imma go see my boyfriend Randy." I said convincingly as I walked towards Randy, Bob, and Cherry.

"Hey Randy, Guess who?" I said while i covered his eyes. I motioned to Bob and Cherry not to say anythign about my new look.

"Hey Jess!" Randy said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh my freaking god Jessie, you're gorgeous!" Cherry said.

"What else is new?" I asked winking at her.

"Well, I think that you look as bad as you did while you wore those grimy greaker clothes," Bob slurred.

"Fuck you Bob!" I said as I got off of Randy to slap him.

"Just because of some little rumble that you lost to my big brother and my best buddies doesn't mean that you have right to go arround insulting me."

"No but the fact that you betrayed your gang ang your family does" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Shit! Dal I'm sorry. Please don't get mmm-ad at me, I was just talking to them," I said half-frightened half-upset.

"Jessie words can't even describe how mucch I despise you right now. You BETRAYED us ALL! You went behind our backs and became friend with our enemies! You disgust me. Now get your sorry ass to the meeting spot while I round out Tim's gang - You know the loyal ones-," Dal said angrily.

The walk back home was longer then usual. I had to take the longer route becayse Dal took the shorter one. By now my brother would have out his switchlade and the rest of the gang will be getting ready for a hge fight where lots of people will die or get badly hurt because of _Me._ I disgust myself. But why? Because I fell in love with the one forbidden person in my life. I could hear the rumble from the roof of my house. I could see some of it too.

I heard Two-bit yelling and I could see Dally smashing in someone in a plaid shirt's head in... OH MY GOD! RANDY WAS WEARING A PLAID SHIRT!

In a blur I grabbed a pair of converses, my switchblade Twobit got me for the birthday last year and the leather jacket Dal gave me. I jumped out my window and ran towards the rumble.

I quicky saw Dally beating the bloody pulp that reamained of Randy.

"DALLY STOP!" I was screaming.

It wasn't working. What could I do? I couldn't stab Dallas Winston but I couldn't let Randy die.

I leaped onto Dal's Back to get him far enough from Randy. Then when He packed his next punch I jumped in front of the two of them.

I could here the impact that Dally's fist had made in my head. I started to see red as everything started to blur and ecome darkness.


	3. Disclaimer

disclaimer!

It's occured to me that I forgot to put up a disclaimer so I abducted Jessie and am forcing her against her will to do one for me:

Jessie: Who the hell are you and what do you want?

Me: I'm your creator now shut up before I MAKE YOU JUMP Of the next train you rob!

Jessie: TRY ME!

Me: Shut up and just do the disclaimer!  
>Jessie: This psycho-whack job next to me doesn't own the characters , songs or the wonderful Jesse James. She does however own me, this plotline and this fanfic along with her wonderful friend Mia who started this story off and continues to give feedback and add wonderful contributions to the overall story and blah blah blah. Now enough with this AllyMina must get back to writing about me since I DON'T WANT TO STAY here!

Me: Wow longest disclaimer EVER! That'll last us this ENTIRE FANFIC!

Jessie: Kinda the point. The longer it is the longer it takes for you to need another one and abduct me AGAIn. Now good bye,

Me: Good bye.


	4. Our Ending is Only my Beginning

Chapter Four:

Jessie's P.O.V: 

I woke up feeling groggy and as sore as hell. I was in a unfamiliar room and the gang was no where to be seen. I was in the hospital.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath.

That was about when Pony and Johnny walked in catiously with a letter in their hands.

"Hey, How ya doing Jess?" They asked me skitterishly.

"Well let's just say I ain't looking like no Soc."

"Boys you'll have to leave unless you're in Miss..." The bitchy blonde nurse said looking through the papers that said 'Confidential! For Doctors only with consent of patient!'.

"Miss Iamho . Miss Geswa Immao," I replied trying to keep a straight face. I Glanced at Pony and Johnny and saw they were too.

"Well then, Miss Immaho you seem to have suffered immense damage to your skull and are suffering from a serrious migraine."

"Well then gimme some fucking painkillers bitch and I'll be outta here with those PEOPLE who aren't in my "Immediate Family"," I said still going along with the act.

The worst I got from the bitch was a glare. And oh did she glare at me. It was like she was so braindead that she thought that a single Death-Glare would make me faint.

"Bye Bye Nurse. Be sure to call me up! I know of some WONDERFULL places on the westside for you to show em accets of yours."

"You'll have to excuse her, WE think she may have had some kind of brain damage done when she cracked her skull." Johnny and Pony explained.

And with that I detached the various tubes connected to me and grabbed the medication my doctor left.

"I'm outty," I announced as I walked out of the hospital leaving the blonde bimbo speachless and Johhny and Pony laughing.

"Now back to topic, May I see that letter?" I asked.

"Huh? OH YEAH! This is from the rest of the gang. I would tell you what it was but they wouldn't tell us!" Johnny said.

"Here if it concerns you I'll tell ya! Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks," Ponyboy said happily.

I opened the envelope and in Dally's Small handwritting was the following:

Dear Jessie,

The gang had a secret meeting while you were in the hospital. We have came to the decision that you are officailly kicked out of the gang and your home. Your stuff is on the front lawn, whatever you don't grab gets thrown out. You're to NEVER talk to any of us again. If someone does they will be kicked out just like you. Don't bother coming back. Your betrayal is unforgivable. We are disgusted to even think of you as family. You are cold hearted and should be treated as so.

Good bye

Dally, Sodapop, Darry, Twobit, And Steve.

"Omigod!" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" The boys asked nervously.

"The gang exhiled me and Twobit disowned me..."

I grabbed my cellphone and called Bob and Randy to tell them what was up. They lent me their mustang and I drove to the place that was once my home.

"Hey Jess what's up?" Nikki said happily.

"What the fuck do you want Nikki!" I growled.

"Wha- OH MY GOD! What did they do?" Nikki screeched.

"What do you mean "What did they do"? You were there! You fucking stupid or something?" I yelled.

"Jessie, If this is what I think it is I don't know ANYTHING. All I do know is that I gang had a "Sevret Meeting" and only let the boys go - Twobit, Dally, Darry, Sodapop, and Steve-. They didn't even let Me, Barbie, Ponyboy or Johnny come! The nerve-"

I growled at Dally's name. Okay, Fuck it! They want to play angry ungrateful bitches without an idea of what ACTUALLY happened we'll do that.

I called Barbie and told her what had happened. She agreed to come and meet me. When she arrived I told them what I planned to do.

"Okay guys help me grab my shit. I'm leaving Tulsa. You in or out?" I asked still mad at the world.

"In of course!" They both exclaimed. They seemed shocked that I offered them the option of not coming.

"But you guys remember what the letter said 'You have been kicked out and NO ONE IS TO TALK TO YOU EVER. IF THEY DO THEY'LL BE KICKED OUT JUST LIKE YOU.' " I said shuddering at the memory.

"What the fuck. My brother is a Dick to kick you out and I was gonna run away anyways." Nicole said.

"Yeah, who REALLY wants to be thought of as a kid sister to the guy you REALLY like and then have him kick your SISTER out of their gang?" Barbie said as she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Aww thanks guys! If I wasn't cold-hearted I might have actually cried," I said sarcasticly remembering what Dal and the guys had called me in the letter.

"By the way, if you leave you're in my official NO-DALLY gang! Since kicking me out was afterall his idea." I said

"Omigod that is such a good idea can I join too? I promise I'll NEVER tell my brothers. Except maybe Pony but he'll NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS TELL!" I heard a small voice from behind me say. I turned to face Angel Pony, Dar and Soda's little sister.

"Okay! But you'll NEVER get to come back. Are you REALLY sure you want to leave your brothers - Even Pony,- behind without ever seeing them again? And don't forget about Ginger and all of your other dollies. You won't get to see them either." I said trying to reason with her to stay.

I mean I wanted to bring her with me and give her a better life then what I had but I didn't want ot make her leave her family like I was.

"NO! I wouldn't leave Ginger! I have her with me. I saw Twobit and Dally throwing all of your stuff out of the window and I thought 'Well maybe Jessie will let me come on a vaccation too!' since I saw them throw litterally ALL of your stuff out. Including Ally. But don't worry I grabbed your mattress and put it under the window so that she wouldn't get hurt." She said knowingly.

Damn! That girl was smart for a six year old. I mean I knew she was smart when It came to robbing stuff and what not but still. DAMN! She saved Ally my 20 pound sweetheart of a dog from falling out of a window and dying!

"Really? You really wanna come don't you?" Barbie said sympatheticly.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee let her come Jessie. She'd e the only girl in the gang left and the boys would just take their anger out on her more!" Nikki pleaded.

"What do you mean MORE? Those bastards wouldn't lay a hand on her, or would the-" I stopped myself.

"Angel grab your shit and put it in the Mustang. Nikki, Barbie, and meet me at the Dingowith all of your stuff you need to take. Remember how much room there is in the car and how light we need to travel. Worse thing worse Randy'll gimme some money and we can buy more stuff. I already bought an apartment on the Eastside. I know it's for socs but, It's REALLY cheap and has enough room."

"Okay. I guess it's better then nothing."

"Oh yeah and give this to Twobit and this to Dal," I said gesturing to the two letters in my hand.

"Okay! I won't even ask what those are...," Nikki said.

Good. If she did find out she'd probably have an arm spasm and punch me in the face "Accidently".


	5. Leaving Nikki's POV

A/N Sorry That the last few chapters were kinda sucky, I got into a four-wheeler accident Two weeks ago and am suffering from internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder, mild concusion, broken wrist , a torn ear (My earring ripped down my ear.), and a large gash down my leg. My stupid neighbour went too fast, crashed into a tree, THEN she didn't even stop! She FAINTED. Grrrr Imma sue her ass! Jk but still... Anyways back to the story, After she fainted I tried to stop te fourwheeler but I couldnt before we hit a seccond tree. My arm was awkwardly positioned and my shoulder disloccated. after that I managed to take the keys out of the ignition and relocate my arm ( We took CPR and First aid when we took our hunting course, Not that I hunt I just wanted to do a course with her, and It was madatory to the program that we had knowledge in Medical tatics so that it would help us in emergency situations) and made a sling out of my shirt. I dialed 911 on my cellphone and got an ambulence to the trail we were at. I then called my parents who got Rachel (My neighbor)'s parents. Omigod long A/N! Anyways Im recovering EXTREMLEY well but the internal bleeding and my concussion make writing challenging to me. Nut yeah sorry for the bad chapters. Like usual, R&R please,I'll try to make this chapter a better one because as you probably know (If not pay attention) My friend Mia volunteered me to compete against her in a fanfic contest. Her name is Greasergirlie Fan and her story is called "For What Cause"( Our first chapter is ALMOST the same.)though I can't guaranty anything given the fact that my head us POUNDING. Anyways the next few chapters are gonna have Barbie, Nikki and Ally's point of view alng with Jessie's. And don't worry things will stop being sooooo confusing within the next 2-4 chapters! :)

-Alycesaundra

Chapter 4

Nikki P.O.V.

I took the two letters from Jessie and walked slowly towards my house and turnned arround to wave her and Angel good bye. When I turnned to face the house Dallas was staring right at my in the eye and growling. I swear to god I thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and he was going to have an anurism. I catiously walked into the house. Maybe if I timed it right he wouldn't have a chance to - I felt a hand pull my leg out from under me.

"Wishful Thinking Honey" Dal growled.

Shit! And ya wonder why I wanted to leave this place.

"Get the Fuck off me Dallas Winston before I rearrange your fucking face!" I yelled at him as I drew my switchblade.

"I thought we put aside this wishful thinking!"

"How the hell did I get stuck with such a dick for a brother? What in the fuck could I have done to get stuck with you? I'd rather convert to soc-hood then be YOUR sibling! And that's saying A LOT!" I sneered.

"I don't think even a soc would take a tramp like you."

"Dallas Winston imma give you till the count of 6 to get your ass off and away from me.." I closed my eyes.

"1, 2... 6!"

I opened them again and he was nowhere to be

seen.

I put the letter on the couch packed my shit up and left.

I walked to the Dingo and hoped Barbie didn't have to deal with Johnny and their parents. I got it easy given Dal was pretty tuff. Usually he would've busted up my face real good. Then if I still had enough fight in me to sass him I would have had a mini makeover on my face curtesy of the switchblade he now carries and probably a smashed beer bottle to the head.

As I walked in I felt a sense of seccurity, little did I know that this pleasant and extremly wanted comfort was false and would change the course of my life permanatly.

YET ANOTHER A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm just building up for something to happen later then Nikki is merley a side-character in (And we all know who hard it is to write lots of details on a smaller character). Though she is important since I can't see Cherry, Martia,Kathy, Sandy or Sylvia leaving their boyfriends/family/friends and joining Jessie. But yeah whatever I am just babbling now but I'm going to start another fanfic sooon and need some beta readers for this one and my upcoming one! Anoyone interested can PM me or leave a sentance in an a review about whether or not you're interested.

Remember to R&R!

Until Next time!

-Alycesaundra


	6. Leaving Barbie's POV

A/N Anyways This chapter happens at the same time as the last did only this time it is in Barbie's P.O.V. Hope you like it ;)

-Alycesaundra

Chapter 5

Barbie's P.O.V

As I walked home I felt the wind blow through my hair. It cause a shiver to run down my spine. It was early April so cool weather wasn't TOO uncommon in Tulsa. As I walked into my lonley house that consisted of 3 rooms downstairs (The livingroom. Kitchen and dinning room), My storage room downstairs in the basement, and 3 rooms upstairs ( My bedroom, The bathroom and the guest bedroom). I lived here all by myself. My brother died in a rumble when I was 4. That was when Jessie and Twobit stepped in. They took me in and took care of me given the fact i had no other living relative on the face of the planet.

I slowly walked through the house anylyzing everything as I packed up my tiny room and some stuff from the spareroom/Nathan my late brother's room. I then grabbed my bags and wrote a note to leave on the door. It said:

Dear Darry,

By the time you get this I'll be gone. It won't be of any constallation then but I would be nice to get this off my chest before I leave. I well kind of Okay I LOVE YOU. More then a friend or a brother. You can ridicule me all you want but It won't matter, I'm going to be on the first ride out of here with Nikki, Alexis and Jessie by the time you read this. Don't worry we'll take real good care of her.

Anyways you can have the house or give it to Soda It don't matter. The rent of it is one grand per month. Please don't hate me or think me as a coward for leaving and telling you now like this, It's just complicated.

Anyways Bye.

Barbie

I put the note and the keys to house house in a envelope adressed to Darry and put it in the Curtis' mailbox on my way to the Dingo. As I carted my suitcases I made sure to watch out for socs. I REALLY didn't feel like getting jumped tonight.

When I finally walked into the Dingo I spotted Nikki with her 3 bags and hoped into her booth. I could tell this was going to be a very long night.

A/N Same as last time. Hard to write long chapters for MINOR characters. Anyways all the same I wrote two ones. I'm going to write one final short one in Ally's P.O.V then it's back to long chapters oriented around Jessie's inner monologues and problems.

Thanks for Reading

Alycesaundra

P.S STILL NEED A BETA!


	7. Leaving Angel's POV

A/N Thankyou to MayMay, Fallen Angel, Greasergirlie Fan and PuppetOnALonelyString for reviewing.

Maymay - Dally and Darry are 20 (Darry is turning 21, Dally isn't), Steve is 18, Soda is 19, Pony is 14, Nikki is 17 (Turning 18) , Barbie is 16 (Turning 17), Jessie is 17 (turning 18) and Twobit is 20.

Puppet On A Lonely String - Like I said in my Pm and in my previous A/N, I AM looking for a beta reader and since I cannot see Cherry, Martia, Kathy, Sandy or Sylvia leaving their boyfriends/family/friends and joining Jessie's Gang.

Greasergirlie Fan - I DID try to call you! I actually called you about 4 times and TRIED to text you 8 times! Lol

Fallen Angel - THANK YOU!

_"Angel grab your shit and put it in the Mustang. Nikki, Barbie, and meet me at the Dingo with all of your stuff you need to take. Remember how much room there is in the car and how light we need to travel. Worse thing worse Randy'll gimme some money and we can buy more stuff. I already bought an apartment on the Eastside. I know it's for socs but, It's REALLY cheap and has enough room."_

I picked up my suitcase along with Ginger and her accsessaries bag. After I put them in the trunk I walked over to Ally, attached the leash that I had grabbed earliar to her collar, and put her in the back seat of the Mustang. Then I walked over to Jessie.

"Hey Jess! What'cha want me to do?"

"Ummmmmmmmm, How 'bout 'cha help me pick up all of the stuff in that pile right there. That pile is of all of the stuff I'm taking, and that other pile is of the stuff that Imma have Randy and Bob pick up for me." Jessie said sounding monotone. I mean yu could TOTALLY tell she was masking her feelings.

Once we finished packing all of her stuff up, Jessie called Randy and Bobby (A/N Angel is really little and came up with a nickname for Bob, given the fact she has met them before.) to tell them to rent a moving truck for the rest of her stuff. When Jessie finished we got into the Mustang and drove to the Dingo. I went to get out and then I saw Tim Shepard. I gasped and started to cling onto Jessie. She looked at me in confusion and then saw Tim. She automaticaly remembered the last time that I had saw him.

**************Flashback***********************

_The first and last time I went to Buck's with the gang to pick up Dal Tim had gotten drunk. Jessie noticed Dally wasn't in his room and guessed he was down at the bar. She went to go look and unsurprisingly found him there. She decided to have a drink and thn leave. After about her 8th shot (She had started to lose count) she remembered I was in the front still. She grabbed Dal off of the hooker he was grinding and dragged him through the front door. She then found Johnny, and unconcious on the ground with their switchbades in their hands drawn. Nikki, Barbie, and I were nowhere to be found. When Dally saw Johnny on the ground beaten up he sobered up. She started to freak. They heard a little girl's scream - My scream. The ran towards where it came from. They ended up in an ally where the three of us had been stripped of our clothes, beaten and being raped. Dally saw Nikki and had a spasm. Bad enough these people knocked out Johnny but now they had crossed the line touching his sister that way. He drew his switchblade and attacked Tim and his gang. Nikki did the same. Only she had an average sharpened kitchen knife in her boot and started to tackle our molesters. She sacked him and the punched his lights out. That was when Tim punched her making her drop her knife. He grabbed it from the ground and put her in a headlock with the knife drawn to her neck. Dal was to occupied with the 3 guys he was attacking to notice. _

_ "Any last words Mathews?" Tim said satisfied._

_ "Over my fucking grave are these my last words but yes I do have some," Jessie spit out._

_ "And what would that be eh?"_

_ "Maybe if you weren't such an dickhead without a dick I might have been sorry for this," She said leaving him confused._

_ She grabbed the arm he had wraped arround her neck and flipped him onto his back. Then she grabbed my knife and kicked him in the head with her AWESOME combat boots._

_ "How 'bout that for some fucking AMAZING last words Sheppie?"_

_ She help Dally take down the remaining members of Shepard's gang and then ran over to an unconsious Barbie, a wailing me, and a writhing in pain Nikki. She gave us her coat and her sweater and Dal gave us his jacket. She picked up Me and Barbie and Dally grabbed Nikki._

_ Nobody said a word on the drive home. It seems that in the commotion Dally had called the rest of the gang and a rumble had taken place between our gang and the members of Shepard's gang that hadn't been at Buck's. _

_ Sandy and Kathy came over with their first-aid stuff out. They gave us all some pain-killers, alcohal, bandages and warm clothes. I quickly fell asleep given the fact medication had that effect one me._

_ Never again had I seen Tim Shepard or his gang. _

_****************_End of Flashback******************

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW! IMMA HANDLE THIS," Seethed a furious Jessie.

I quickly complied. I made sure to lock the doors and to hide with Ally and Ginger next to me. Next thing you know there is someone trying to get into the car I scream. Then I notice it is only Jessie, Barbie and Nikki. I unlocked the doors.

******* 1 HOUR LATER *************

We moved all of our stuff in and set up our rooms. I have MY OWN room! Who knew that you could make a Soc-style walk-in closet into a bedroom! My room consisted of Pink bedding, a nightstand with a picture of the gang and a vase of flowers from randy, My jewelery box with all of the necklaces, bracelets, and rings that the gang and Jessie's Soc friends had gotten me, all 5 of my pretty dresses, 4 pairs of pants, 6 shirts and a two-shelved bookshelf that Jessie had filled with photo albums of our ENTIRE gang except for Dally (She had taken awa the album and hidden it somewhere). My bedroom was inside of Jessie's. She had an en suite to the left of my room and a closet to the right. Barbie and Nikki shared the spare bedroom.

I yawned.

I guess after being on vaccation for 3 hours you get tired. I climbed into the bed Randy had bought me while we drove up here and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Taking a Walk Down Memory Lane

Chapter 5

Jessie's P.O.V

_"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW! IMMA HANDLE THIS!"_

The nerve of that child-molesting, perverted jackass! How dare he show his face on my teritory - Well what used to be my teritory. Whatever I guess that bastard wants my to rearrange his already fucked up face. I turned around to make sure Angel had gotten back into the mustang and locked all of the doors and then I started to walk into the dingo with my switchblade up my sleeve and my kitchen knife in my left boot. Let's just hope - For angel's sake - that this doesn't turn into another fight.

I shuddered and pressed my hand to the scar that remained on my neck from when Shepard had held the knife there. When I walked in the room became quiet. Around here everyone was aware of my reutation for being an ENORMOUS heartless bitch who wouldn't think twice before beating the shit outta' someone. But then again that's just my rep. I had to keep one upt o be friends with Dallas Winston.

I sneered and spit on the ground when I said his name mentally.

When I was about a metre from Tim who was gropping a crying Barbie and one of his gang members who had his face pressed to a flailing Nikki I sprung out my switchblade and kicked the fucking shit out of the two of them. After all it takes about 48 muscles in your face to frown and it takes about 4 of them to punch out someone's lights.

Once they were unconcious and being beaten up by a few of the guys who worked here Barbie fainted and Nikki started to break down. I finnally got Nikki to calm down and to grab her and Barbie's luggage. I carried Barbie to the car and looked into the window.

_Angel wasn't there!  
><em> Oh my god!

Then I noticed huddled under the backseat was a scared shitless Angel.

Shit! She must have thought we were Turd burgaler Tim and the Fucknuts.

She then looked up and saw it was me. She unlocked the door and let me put Barbie on the backseat.

I helped Nikki load the now full trunk up and got into the Mustang.

Once everyone was sitting down I started our half hour drive to our new home. I looked through my window and saw all of my childhood memories wash away in the rain like the fadding chalk on the sidewalk.

By the time we got to my apartment and had ALL of our stuff there (including the load of stuff from the moving truck) I was tierd and about to fall over. Luckily Angel was there to mother me. She forced me into one of my woman-beaters and a pair of shorts and then it was off to bed.

Randy came into room about 20 minutes after the house became quiet. Angel was sleeping in my HUGE walk-in closet and Nikki and Barbie were in the room next-door. Bob left around the time I went to bed. He said something about having to go see Cherry and Martia.

Well whatever and good riddens! I know he's been kind and all after the gang exhiled me and Twobit disowned me but I'm NEVER going to forgive him for what he said to me on the train.

"Randy?" I whispered innocently.

"Yes love?"

"What should we do to Bob? He called me ugly on the train, and I still haven't figured out what to do with him yet,"I answered.

"Well we could always beat the living shit out of him," Randy answered with a strained voice. You could tell he was still pissed at Bob for what he said about me. Then again this was probably a tough subject for him given the fact we were plotting revenge against his BEST FRIEND.

"Or cut him off his alcohal supply and watch him go ape shit on Cherry's ass?" I suggested. I mean no offence to Cherry but you know I never really liked the girl. I try to include her in what me and Randy do but she's always to busy watching sunsets or reading poetry or even sometimes just busy with nothing. She would be _PERFECT_ for Ponyboy!

"Go to sleep and we'll think about it in the morning."

I fell alseep humming my favorite song, Jailhouse Rock. I mean don't judge me but it's just something that makes me sleepy, weird right?

Randy wrapped his arms around me and in that moment everythign seemed perfect, or so I thought.


	9. The Letter

Chapter 6

Randy's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to find a note on my chest.

I picked it up and it read as followed:

Dear Randy,

I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I need to have a break. Last night I had a nightmare & came to the realization that I DON'T want to live my life off of charity in Tulsa and I WANT to go to places that if I don't leave I'll never get to go to. Please Understand!

I'll Always in my heart love you,

Your Girl

Jessie James Mathews

P.s Please don't go after my "Brother", That's MY job ;)

P.P.S Continue to plot revenge! I'll send a postcard to my apartment everytime I go somewhere.

Damn. You'd think that generally after you tell a girl you love her and she says she loves you back then decides to leave her family for you that you'd be together for at least 2 years. But no not me. Of course we'd only last 11 months and she'd leave.

God fuck my life. But whatever just means I'm going to have to just wait my ass in this apartment till she runs out of money, given the fact she doesn't have a source of income and has no money.

That's when I noticed the second letter:

Oh yeah and about the money, I transfered $20 000 from your bank account to cover the entire trip cost. I hope you don't mind!

-Jessie 3

Fuck my life even more.


	10. Unlucky Me

Chapter 7

Unknown P.O.V

_I made out with her silently, I didn't want her brother to find out that we were together. _

_ What we were doing was dangerous, scandalous, sinful secretive and bad. So pretty much totally me._

_ I saw a car enter the parking lot we were hidden in. It was midnight, who would EVER drive out here at this time of night?_

_ She pulled away from my passionate hungry kisses._

_ "Who's that?" She whispered to me cautiously._

_ "I don't know babe but does it matter? You'll be fine I'm here remember?" I said with desire._

_ "I don't know It's just with the accident I'm REALLY scared," She replied trembeling._

_ "Here I have an idea. You close your eyes and let me do the rest." I said smiling her favorite smile. I knew that she couldn't say no to me now. _

_ "You asshole! You know I can't say no!" She exclaimed. _

_ I mocked being hurt._

_ "So I'll take that as a yes. Now close those eyes."_

_ She did what I said and next thing you know our clothes were off and I was making out with her again. But of course since my life is so fucked up no one else but her very own brother showed up. He looked fucking pissed at me. Behind him I saw his gang and I turned the keys in the ignition as fast as possible and threw the girl out the passenger door. I bolted for it. Last time I ever am gonna' speak to her. To bad we didn't do much though, she was pretty cute._


	11. Welcome to Room 13

Chapter 7

Jessie's P.O.V

I wrote the note to Randy and left it on my bed. I quickly and quietly woke up the other girls and told them to grab whatever would fit into a pick up truck.

"Huh? A pickup truck? Where are we gonna get one of those?" Said Barbie with a yawn.

"Well Imma' buy one with some of Randy's money that he lent me. And then Imma' go to the bank and take $20 000 out of one of his family's accounts. Don't worry though he knows," I replied.

"Oh okay well you go do that, the dealership down the road opened about a half an hour ago," Nikki said going back to sleep.

Well okay Imma' that but first...

"AHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" Nikki Screamed. I put my hands over her mouth and then told her Randy was still here and if she didn't shutup we would be stuck in Tulsa forever. She quickly stopped screaming and got changed into dry clothes. Then Angel came in with about 4 suitcases and the mini accessary purse for Ginger.

"All Done," She said with a smile.

I praised her for being amazing and then walked to the dealership, bought the truck and drove home to the apartment.

The girls were outside with about 4 suitcases each. They had packed ALL of my stuff up that could be moved and grabbed Ally and her bed from the living room. We folded down one of the back seats and set up her bed and put down a bowl of food and water.

"There, now time to pack everything into the trunk!" Barbie said enthusiasticly.

When we finished packing and got into the truck I saw a light turn on in the apartment I had left the keys to Randy's Mustang along with my second letter, I just hope that he'll understand my reason to leave.

After about 4 hours of driving we decided It was safe to stop and eat.

Turns out we stopped at a biker bar. Luckily being greasers people mistake us for being motorcyclists that were up to no good. Kind of stereo-typical but we don't help the case by dressing in leather and blacks, greys and whites.

Another lucky thing for us is that Nikki and I were wearing leather jackets, dark wash skinny jeans and combat boots (Nikki borrowed some of my clothes since the ones she was going to were were soaked, compliments of me) , Barbie was wearing skateboarder's shoes, a graphic tee, a sweater and baggy jeans. The un-badass looking one was Angel who insisted on wearing a white frilly skirt, a baby blue spagetti-strapped top with bubble gum pink flats that were covered in glitter.

We walked in and the room became silent. People were staring at us like we were aliens. Thank god Nikki and I looked like we were 19/20. If we didn't we would probably get kicked out. I walked up to the bartender.

"Hey ! Gimme some shots of whiskey and keep 'em comin'!" I yelled.

"May I see some I.D m'am? You look underage," I bartender replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! Did you just say I look like a child? WHAT KIND OF FUCKNUTS JOINT DO YOU RUN HERE?" I yelled seething with false anger. Damn I'm gettin' good at this shit!  
>"M'am I need to see your I.D, Without proof of your age you can't be served her. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using profane language too," The bartender said calmly.<p>

"Well chuck you farlie" I said after looking at his name tag. I soooo smart! I reversed the "Ch" and the "F" so instead of using "profane language" and saying "FUCK YOU CHARLIE!" I said "Chuck you farlie" and DIDN'T swear.

I hopped the counter grabbed a bottle of bourbon put $260 dollars on the counter and we left the bar. When we got into the Truck we were laughing our asses off.

"Let's get outta' here before he comes out with a shotgun! We all know that EVERY bartender in the state carries one under the counter in case crackheads like us walk in and threaten to kill people," Angel said.

"How'd cha' know that Angel? As far as you're concern that's the FIRST bar you've been in," I said confused as we entered the highway again.

"What about Buck's?" She said as we all shuddered at the memory.

"You weren't IN it you were OUTSIDE of it."

"Well whatever! I've been at your house hearing Twobit talk about it enough to be experienced enough to say that!"

"Whatever! I'm hungry how about we go to the resteraunt that's 4 miles from here?" Barbie asked.

"Okay! I'm hungry too!" I said.

About an hour later we were being served cheeseburgers and rootbeer at some truckstop in the township of Irvington. When we finished our dinner the sun was starting to set and it was getting dark out.

"You guys there are enough socs in Tulsa that jump us. We don't need any out here to jump us too, how about we all go find a motel?" Nikki said.

We walked up to the counter. We paid the cashier there $30 and asked where the nearest motel was.

"There should be one 15 mins north of here. Turn onto Darkwood Drive and keep going until you get to the corrner of Kenedy and Samson. You should be able to see it from there. It's to your thanked her and followed her dirrections.

We ended up at a grimey ghetto run down motel that was occupied by one other group - The family that owned the place. We decided to stay since going out searching for another place to stay for the next few days was a deathwish. Who knows what kind of people lived out here.

When we got to the counter I saw a postcard and remembered my promise to Randy. I bought one of them and booked us in Room 13 for a week.

When we got into the room I felt like gagging. Let's just say whoever came up with the saying "Unlucky Thirteen" was golden.


	12. Sleep All Day and Party All Night

Chapter 9

Unknown P.O.V

I drove silently to the drive-in. They were playing some horror movie called "The Blob" tonight. I bought a coke and some popcorn and sat down behind a few people I knew.

The didn't even notice me.

"We should totally go back to your house! Your parents 'ain't home and we all know your dad keeps a big fancy collection of alcohal in his desk.

"Yeah! We could pick the lock!"

"Alright as long as you guys don't fuck up my ENTIRE house, get drunk or break anyhting we should be fine. It's not like my dad'll notice. He's bringing back about 20 bottles from Californa when he gets back. We just have to make sure to fill then back up with coloured water."

I got up with them and they STILL didn't notice. God these people were ignorant and unobservant. When we got to the main house I slipped out of the car and into the door. I called about 14 hookers in one of the other guy's names.

When they arrived everyone was wolf whistling. The only one who WASN'T cheerful was the guy who had to pay for the 14 hoookers and everything on each of their menus. I managed to lead 4 of them into my car and drove them to where I was staying at.

In about 30 seconds we were all naked and in bed. God this was going to be a great night.


	13. Betrayed

Chapter 10

Twobit's P.O.V

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU FUCKING HIT PRETTY LOW DALLAS! YOU KNOW RIGHT IN THE BALLS LOW!" I yelled at Dallas.

How the fuck could he have done this? He LIED to us. He called us to a secret "Meeting" and told us that Jessie wanted to leave. Then he and I went back to my place and threw all of her stuff out onto the front yard for her to pick up. He even threw the damned _Dog out. _Luckily Angel was outside and put a matress under it.

After that Dallas grabbed a piece of paper and some pens. He wrote a letter in everyone that went to the meeting's name and told her that we didn't love her anymore, didn't want her in our gang - or our family, that she was disowned and that she was never to come back or speak to us again.

About 2 days after she had left he told us the truth out fo guilt given the fact he just lost his friend, sister , and Johnny given the fact Nikki left with Jessie and Johnny was close with Jessie. She was his maternal figure after his parents started to beat him.

"What was I 'spose to do? Left her get away with making out with that soc? She was talking to them like she would talk to us. She dressed like one and put MAKEUP on to go see 'em. She was fucking kissing RANDY ANDERSON of all people.

Twobit do you remember him? He wad the one that fucked up your face last year and broke your blade. But that's not worse. The worse part was that she was all happy with Bob Being there too! God she even laughed when he was around!" Dally said crying.

God, Dallas Winston NEVER cries! It's like a fact of life! His job is to make others cry not himself!

"There, there Dally it'll be okay," Said Kathy. I swear to god that girl is an angel I should be greatful that she's there for me and Jessie. Without our parents Jessie had no female role model. Plus Kathy does think of Jessie as a daughter sometimes. Speaking of angels...

"Oh my god."

"What Twobit?" Sandy asked with a face wet with tears. She was clinging to sodapop who had her in his arms.

"Angel is gone too!" Darry yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Just 'bout to say that."

"Oh my god!" Sandy said and started to wail again. The girls were all REALLY close. They were like sisters. Nikki, Angel, Barbie, and Jessie were the closest. Then came Sandy and Kathy. No one could EVER seperate those girls. No wonder they were all gone.

"Well I think we should go beat the fucking shit out of Randy. That fucking dirtbag! What the hell did Jessie see in him?" Sodapop said angrily.

"All in favor of Sodapop's genious idea raise your hand," I said.

Everyone raised their hands. Including all of our gentil girls. Well I would't call Sylvia gentil but whatever.

And with that we all rode in Darry's car to the biggest soc hangout in all of Tulsa and there was Randy sitting innocently some other girl on his arm.


	14. Settling Down

Chapter 11

Jessie's P.O.V

*****Two Years Later******

Tonight was the night that usually Dallas and I would be robbing trains. I would usually be $200 richer in about an hour. I would also usually be in middle of being chased by some random tough guy that I robbed.

"Jess what's up? You should be happy! We just robbed some clothes form the thrift store and got some nice looking jackets, shirts, and jeans. And dont forget the AMAZING shoes we found!" Barbie said screaming with joy.

We drove out to the sunny as hell Californa about a year ago. We made enough cash selling all of the stuff we stole to afford renting a room in an area we all loved.

Our house consisted of 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a dinning room, a fully upgraded kitchen, and a completly renovated basement.

Best part was that it was cheap as hell because there was a mass-murdering serial killer next door. After people found out everyone on the road wanted to leave. We managed to get out house for $120 000. The even better part was that it was next to a school so with the help of some of our false documents Angel got to go to a proper elementry school and given the fact that we had A LOT of money right now, everyone thinks we are socs and not greasers.

At home we are ourselves but when we walk out that front door we are completly different people. Literally! To avoid anyone tracking us down we changed our names and appearences.

My name is now Elizabeth Williams. Angel is now Hayleigh Wiliams, Nikki is Christinna Wiliams, and Barbie is Abigail Williams.

Everyone in town knows our "Family History". We told them a partial truth. We said that we came from a big family and that a gang of greasers destroyed everything and everyone we loved and that since we have no relatives left I was given custody to my 3 sisters. We moved to Californa for a fresh start because staying at our other house was too painful and brought back to many memories.

I am now going to my first year of community college with Nikki. Barbie is doing a finishing lap at highschool, meaning she does an extra year to get more credits before she graduates and Angel is in grade 5 (She got to skip a few grades given the fact she was so freaking smart).

Well back to my earliar thoughts.

Tonight was the night that usually Dallas and I would be robbing trains. The girls wouldn't stop bothering me so I told them what happened that one night Two years ago that changed all of our lives for the better. When I finished they all said that they wanted to go train robbing TONIGHT. After all Jesse James did it, so why shouldn't we?

"Okay but first we gotta' go get some dinner."

We ate two boxes of pizza and drank a bottle of coke before we left. When we got to a dark place on the train track we sat down for an hour and waited.

Finally a train came.

"Yay!" We all cheered.

"Okay you guys listion up. Wait until you see someting to jump on. Angel jump onto my back. Hold on as tightly as you can when on the cuont of three okay?"

"Okay!" Nikki, Angel and Barbie said at the same time.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

We all jumped onto the train flawlessly.

"Well let's do this. Remember what we disscussed during dinner. Barbie, you and Nikki are going to go left and try to collect about $100 each. Angel is going to come with me an cause a diverson. I'm going to try and get $1000 from one of the first class suites. Remember if all else fails, get to a bathroom and follow the instructions in your purses. Now let's go!" I said. We all left to our designated areas.

Damn this is gonna be one long night.


	15. Of Love And Whores

Chapter 12

Unknown P.O.V

"Damn tonight was amazing Lexi. God I don't want it tonight to end."

With that Kelly, Britney, Destiny and Lexi left.

**********Two Months Later***********

At about 11:00 pm my phone started to ring. It was Lexi. W exchanged phone numbers before she left my house two months ago. We're pretty close friends now.

"Hey Babydoll what's up?"

"Help! Some guys saw me at the club and wanted a "private preformance". They grabbed me and handcuffed me to their car. Then they raped me. When the finished they beat me up and threw me into the ally beside the club. I can't get up. Can you come get me?" Lexi cried into the phone.

"Okay I'll be there in about 12 mintues stay strong Lexi," I said while grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

When I got to the ally Lexi had mascara running down her cheeks and her clothes were ripped up.

I ran towards her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just scared as fuck," She replied.

"Here."

I put my jacket on her and wrapped her up in my arms I half carried half dragged her back into the club.

The guys that did all that crap to her were here. I walked up to the owner of the club and Lexi told him what happened. Guess it didn't help that the club owner happened to be her uncle.

About 15 minutes later the three monters that hurt Lexi were in the back of a police car.

Lexi quit her job that night. The only problem was that because she quit she couldn't stay at the club anymore and didn't have a place to live.

"Lexi, I know this is kinda' awkward but I feel like I kinda' um - Lexi I -," I stammered. "Here maybe this will explain what I mean."

I pulled her towards me and started to kiss her.

I picked her up and carried her into the house.

The rest? Well I think I'll leave that to your imagination.


	16. The Backup Plan

A/N: Hey guys! I know the last chapter was kinda iffy. But please understand how hard it is to leave hints to who "Unknown" is and at the same time not tell you directly. By now a few of you may know who "Unknown" is. I'm not trying to add some sort of surprise. By not revealing the identity of "Unknown" I'm representing how all of the other characters in this fanfic don't know who he is. Don't worry though, when the fanfiction is near completion "Unknown" will be revealed. And Yes I know that the content in the "Unknown Chapters" is kind of M rated when you think about the sexual references but since there isn't any heavy stuff in them I have decided to settle with a T rating give the fact that they're only in the Unknown Chapters and in ALL of the other chapters there isn't anything that I can recall. Anyways longest A/N ever! Thanks to those who read this. Bye Bye for now.

Chapter 13

Jessie's P.O.V

We've been robbing people for about 2 hours and we have about $4000. I decided the more the better considering the more we get now the less we have to get later - If there's a later.

"HEY! THIEVES! GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK! ATTENDANT! THEY STOLE MY MONEY!" Yelled some random sucker that we took about $1000 from.

"YEAH! AND MINE TOO!" Yelled someone to my far left.

Angel and I turned around and tried to escape through the far exit only to find that We had been surrounded.

"Plan B. Angel you know what to do," I whispered to her with my teeth clenched.

"No! I can't leave you!" she replied.

"Do it or I'll do it for you," I murmmered back.

"Okay!" Angel sighed in defeat.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME HELP!" She screamed.

That's when I heard the gun fire. I must have blacked out because next thing you know the only thing I can see is darkness.

Angel's P.O.V

I ran towards the man who shot Jessie. Oh my god! Is she dead?

"Did you kill her?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"No sweetie I shot her in the leg. She passed out, out of shock and pain. But don't worry you're safe now."

"Thank you," I forced out of my mouth. I can't believe i just thanked the man who shot family. I just hope Barbie and Nikki were smart enough to get out of here.

"Am I safe now?" I asked

"Yes, yes you are hunny," The man's wife (at least that's what I'm guessing) said in a comforting maternal tone.

"Okay. When do I get to go home? I miss my big brothers and big sisters," I said still playing along with my act.

"When ever you want to. The police officers may want to talk to you first but your mommy or daddy have to be there."

I started to cry. "My mommy and daddy are dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry hunny. Who takes care of you then?"

"My big brother takes care of me and my siblings."

"Okay!"

"Can I go home?"

"Sure where do you live?"

"In Tulsa."

"Oh that's far away, but I guess so."

About 4 hours later I was back at home. I took a plane home with the wife. Turns out her name was Susan.

"Susan?"

"Yes Hun?"  
>"Are we almost home?"<p>

Almost as if it were an answer to my question, right after I asked the pilot said we were landing and to fasten out seatbelts.

"Does that answer your question sweetie?"

"Yes, Thank you."

It took us 15 minutes to leave the airport and about 30 to get home.

"You live here? Hunnt are you sure? The people out here don't look very nice."

"Why? Because they're greasers? I'm a greaser too. I just like dressing up like a princess. But I'm most definatly not a soc. Mary-Anne in my class is a soc. Daisy is a soc. William is a soc. But I my dear friend am a greaser and proud of it too!" I said while Susan drove to my house.

"Really? I always thought that -"

" greasers were outcasts that were mean and rude. That didn't dress 'properly' or 'respectivly'," I finsished for her.

"Yes. I guess I was wrong. How could I be so stupid? You greasers aren't all bad I guess," Susan said.

"Here! That's my house."

We stopped and Twobit and Dally left the house. I ducked and told her I wanted it to be a surpise and to do what I told her to say on the airplane.

"Hey soc what'cha doing on out turf?" Twobit said.

"Nothing much I just have a surprise for you."

"And that is?"

"This."

I exited the car and ran up to them.

"Oh my god. Angel?" Darry yelled.

Darry sprinted down the yard, picked me, and bear hugged me.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was taken away by some woman. She took me onto a train and told me to rob people. Susan here and her husband shot the girl in the leg when she passed out in shock. She's okay now but is in jail," I concluded with my story.

"Susan, thank you for returning Angel. If there's anything you ever need we'll help. You'll have to excuse us. Angel obviously has a lot to do tonight," Darry said.

"Of course! There's no need. Really it wasn't much of a problem. Anyways if you need anything Angel has my number. Anyways I must be leaving I have to catch a plane back to Californa now."

And with that she was gone.

"You have some serrious explaining to do!"

"Okay! Jessie, Barbie, Nikki and I went to go rob a train becuase we ran out of money and a soc caught us. Jessie had a backup plan where if all else failed to act innocent and to say you were FORCED to do it. We all had different scenerios and none of us knew each others. Only Jessie knew all of them. When we were cornered and it was the only option she told me to go onto plan B or else she'd do it for me. I started my backup plan. Mine was to act like I was abducted and taken away from home.

From what I could gather everyone was high on adreneline and Susan's husband had a gun on him. He shot Jessie in the leg and she passed out. I started to cry and they questioned me. Some questions were about why I was here and what happened after she "abducted" me.

Then she started to ask about you. I told her that my parents died and I had a big brother that took care of us.

Only to throw her off I told her that I had sisters too and didn't tell her I was a greaser or that my fullname was Angela. From what she gathered I am a greaser named Angel who has 7 brothers and 3 sisters given the fact she saw my locket. You know, the one with the picture of Dally, Pony, Johnny, Twobit, Darry, Soda, Steve, Nikki, Barbie and well of course, Jessie.

We all changed ourselves in anyway and everyway possible. Our hair colour, clothing style, names, and haircut. We even changed our skin tone and face with makeup. Anyways there's no way that anyone can trace us back here even if she remembers what we looked like on the locket.

Since Jessie didn't really do anything, she can get charged for theft but because we were runaways all I have to say is that I lied to Susan because I was scared she would hurt me given the fact her husband had a gun and everyone was surrounding me and Jessie gets away with 2 years with a chance of bail, meaning she might not even go to prison for that long," I explained out now of breath.

We were silent for a while and then we saw 2 socs come toward our house.

**A/N Anyways I know that the whole legal part may be TOTALLY off but remember I'm not the all knowing master of everything even though how much I want to be. But anyways that is how it's gonna be in this fanfiction. It HAS to be like that for me to acheive the climax of the story that I have planned (Yes I planned this ENTIRE story out!). But anyways (I think I say "Anyways" too much!) I must star on the next chapter. As always R&R, I need to know how you like this fanfic. I'm aiming for it to be around 20 chapters if not longer. Keep in mind that I want to start another fanfiction but decided to just write this one till it's done before I post my other ones considering I'd need to update them ALL and I am really busy in RL. Oh and should I make the two socs Randy and Bob or, Nikki and Barbie (they were dressed as socs on the train remember?) Anyways (God again with the "anyways"!) Bye Bye! **

**Until Next time**

Alycesaundra 3


	17. Fight Night

A/N: You guys are gonna have to backtrack a little bit here. This is taking place when the gang decides to beat the insides out of Randy. I'm sorry I should have updated this before but I kind of got carried away with the Jessie situation and frogot that in order to add the fight scene that It would have to come BEFORE Angel's return... Oh ya and a shoutout to my most dedicated fan ever! MayMay! :) Her reviews are what made me want to continue the story. Because think of it this way, some authors get over 786 reviews and here I am with about 8. About 3 or 4 of them from people I know in real life. All I'm asking is that if there is somebody else reading this fanfic please take the 2 seconds to simply type ":)" or ":(". I just feel like only Maymay is reading my work and I want to be able to share Jessie's story with MORE people. Sorry for sounding like a selfish greedy bitch but still sometimes it's nescesary. I promised to NEVER ut this story on hold and I won't, but please review. I got cookies and brownies for those who doooooo. :D (::) (::) [::] [::]

Chapter 14

Randy's P.O.V

Me and Lexi sat down in a booth at "The Cascades". It was the hottest club in this side of town for socs. She would be safe here.

"Randy? Are you sure we're safe here?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Yes sweetie. They don't just let _anyone_ in here."

"Wouldn't be too sure of that Anderson," Barked a familiar furious voice.

I guess you could say I recognized it a minute to late given the fact next thing you know I'm on the ground with Dallas Winston and Twobit Mathews rearranging my face.

"Please! Please! Stop!" Cried my angel.

"Aw? Why? Because you don't want your boyfriend to look like the cheating manwhore he is? Or is it because you're already forcing yourself to makeout with him because of how fucked u his face is and you don't want us to fuck it up further?" Dallas sneered.

The two of them punched me. That's when Dally jumped off me and started to grin from ear to ear like the cheshire cat.

"You took the girl I cared about and now I'll do the same to you. An eye for an eye, a arm for an arm, a girl for a girl."

Dallas lunged at Lexi. She screamed as he took a beer bottle off the ground smashed it off a table and stabbed her with it. When he was satisfied he hit her on the head causing her to pash out. The broads of the gang grabed Lexi and pulled her away to safety after Dallas left and their boyfriends let go of them. The guys left to go find Dallas and the girls ran to her and started to treat her wounds. The one called Kathy had brought a firstaid kit in her purse in fear of what Dallas might have done. She got some girl named Sandy to grab some ice from the bartender to bring down the swelling. After that she poured a mini bottle of peroxide on the cuts. She carefully extracted all of the glass from the cuts and stitched the skin shut again. She looked at me.

"What? I'm going to try and make enough money at The Dingo to take a medical course," Kathy said to me. When they had finished with Lexi, Kathy told the girls to call Curly Shepard and get him to get them a ride to the hospital. She then walked over to me and handed me smoe painkillers, a load of bandages, and a bag of Jessie was right, never judge a book by it's cover, some greasers were kinda nice.


	18. Sneak Peak! :O

A/N: Hey Guys! This here is going to be a sneak peek at the OTHER fanfic I'm writing that'll get published after Outlaws is finished. Don't forget ot checkout my poem "Hidden Tears". Anyways This story is kinda still a draft but I wanted to know what to change about it. This is the base story, I stll need t add in those random bits and pieces but ya. Just so the Mods aren't all up my ass, This installment contains violence, high amounts of course language, sexual themes, and mature subject matter. Read to your own descretion. Not suitable for all audiences. Oh and don't be confused the Nikki in this story ISNT the Nikki in Outlaws. I originally was gonna do it where Dally abused her as kinda a sequel to Outlaws but the story would take place BEFORE Outlaws did and it would explain WHY Nikki wanted to leave more in depth, but changed my mind because I liked Greasergirlie fan's TwobitXOC stories. (CHECK THEM OUT! I CO-WRITE SOMETIMES UNDER THE NAME "ANGEL"!) So yes this is a TwobitXOC. But whatever the gang isn't in this chapter so READ!

**_Torn Apart_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Nikki's P.O.V._**

The darkness was never a scary thing for me I guess. Neither was silence. But

Right now after 12 hours of excruciating torture, silence and darkness were bad things.

Usually about now he would make his way into my older sister's room and molest her.

Or he would drag her by her hair to my parent's room. Sometimes if he

He was turned on enough he would even take her down to the basement

Where me and Angel remain tied up on a mounted pole and gagged, and rape the three of us.

He ALWAYS left Hayleigh and Nathaniel alone. Partly because one

of them was a boy so immediately you know he won't sleep with him

and the other one was only three and his little baby girl.

He NEVER did anything to her. Instead when he was furious he would take

All of his anger on us three.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" James screamed.

It was probably at my sister but who knows? Maybe it was at my mom.

My sister was screaming.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

My mother wailed.

My body tensed for a second. Did James actually kill Candie? Or did

She just pass out?

My inner-monologues were interrupted by wailing. Only this time it wasn't

my sister's or my mother's but rather James'.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" He screamed in genuine pain.

Oh my god! Generaly I would be exstatic that the son of a bitch was suffering a fraction of what I did all day but, If Angel is sleeping next to me and my mother and sister are upstairs screaming then that only leaves one other girl in this hellhole for James to kill. I ripped the ropes off my wrists not feeling any pain what-so-ever. Adreneline pumped through my veins. Though I could tell that if I weren't enraged I would pass-out from all

Of the pain.

I was so numb. I left Angel there and sprinted towards the door. I opened the door and saw nothing. The yelling was coming from the Upstairs bedroom. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran up the Stairs quietly. That's when the gunshot rang through the house. I ran full throttle up the enormous staircase not caring who heard me and then into the bedroom to find Hayleigh and my Mother sprawled on the floor. There was a knife in Hayleigh's stomach and a bullet in my mother's head ... She was holding the gun. I Screamed.

I ran into the bathroom where James was raping Candie.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED THEM!" I yelled.

It seems I caught him off guard. I seized my chance and stabbed him with the knife I took from the kitchen

Multiple times then I dragged him into the bedroom his blood was splattered on the floor and covering every bare art of my body so pretty much three quarters of it. I laid him against the bed and hand-cuffed him with the set he used on Candie.

Then the sirens went off outside the house and the police arrived. I

Felt a Sharp pain course through my ill-kept body. looked down and

noticed James had stabbed me with the knife he used to kill my younger

sister. Then I fainted.

A/N How'd 'ya like it? R&R I want suggestions. I'm looking for a beta for This story and Outlaws. If interested PM me.


	19. Jailhouse Rock

A/N Hey guys! How'd ya' like the sneak peek? The chapter after this one will help clarify whats up with Ponyboy and Johnny. This fanfic btw takes place during "The Outsiders" to add more drama. Now let me try this,

Who am I?  
>That's my secret you'll never know.<br>You know you love me,  
>XOXO<br>Gossip Girl

Lol had too given the fact my friend there HAD to tempt me ;)

Chapter 15

Jessie's P.O.V.

"That's it, I'm fucked" decreed a tiny voice in my head. That sentenced repeated in my head over and over again. Angel testifyed that I had never abducted her and that she had lied to the couple that shot me in the arm. She claimed to be scared given the fact they were gun weilding strangers. You know the saying "stranger danger". I got away with 2 years, chance of parole with a bail cost of $100 000 that'll go dirrectly to the jail and state.

God! Are these people stupid? If I'm stealing stuff and selling it for money then how do they expect me to come up with $100 000?

"That's it, I'm fucked"

We drove to the jail in one of those run down prison escort trucks. I was handcuffed and everything. At least the correctional officer that was escorting me was polite enough. She reminded me of somebody I couldn't quite place who though.

When we reached my cell I quickly settled in. I fell onto the bed and quickly started to sleep. That night I woke up, frightened by a nightmare I had. I looked out of the barred opening in the wall that they called a window.

There was a beautiful view of the moon and I could see a forest inches away from the prison fence.

"Well at least I know what I can do while I'm on yard," I muttered to myself shaking my head.

That's when I heard my bed sqeak. I quickly jumped up. In the darkness I could pick out a set of sky blue eyes.

Somebody was under my bed.

"Hello? Who are you? It's okay I won't hurt you, you may come out now," I said trying to calm the obviously terrifed girl.

She cautiously complied.

"I knew I didn't look good without makeup but I didn't think I looked THAT bad," I joked. "Hi, my name's Jessie James Mathews. What's yours?"

"Candice Alyson Williams. But I go by Candie or Alyce around here," she said slowly while eyeing me.

"So what 'cha in for?" She asked me.

"Theft, Tresspassing, attempt of assualt. Ya' know all of the fun things. What about you?''

''Well it's kinda' a long story...''

''Well it's your lucky day! I have at least 2 years to hear your extremely long story,'' I joked.

'' Well It all started when...''

A/N How do you like it? I know it's shorter but I'm in the middle of typing out the next chapter. Anyways like usual, R&R and I'll give you brownies or cookies :

Greasergirlie fan - (::)

MayMay - (::)


	20. Let the Bodies hit the floor

A/N Hey guys! Imma try to wirte this oddly in thrid person just to challenge myself. This chapters gonna sound funny because it wont have ANY inner thoughts or fillers. Instead it's just details and dialogue. Anyways hope this clears up what's up with Ponyboy and Johnny.

Chapter 16

Narrater's P.O.V (Third Person)

It's two-thirty in the morning, and Ponyboy and Johnny are heading home from the vacant lot, complaining about how cold it is, when they see the blue Mustang that belongs to the Socs circling the park. Five of them, including Bob and Randy, start approaching the two boys, and Ponyboy can tell they are drunk. Johnny pulls out his switchblade as they are backed against the fountain. Ponyboy and Johnny are both terrified, but they try to look tough.

The Socs start taunting them, calling them "White trash with long hair," and Ponyboy responds by spitting at them. Bob tells Ponyboy, "You could use a bath, greaser," and tells David, another Soc, to "give the kid a bath." David grabs Ponyboy and holds his head under the water of the fountain. Just as Ponyboy thinks he's about to die, he wakes up on the pavement next to the fountain, "coughing water and gasping."

Johnny is sitting next to him, and next to them lies the body of Bob, in a pool of blood. Ponyboy sees that Johnny has killed him with the switchblade, and vomits. Johnny tells him that the other Socs ran away when he stabbed Bob. Ponyboy starts to panic, screaming, "What are we gonna do?" and Johnny tries to calm him down, deciding they'll need money, a gun, and a plan. They decide to find Dally and ask him for help.

They go to Buck Merrils's house to find Dally, because they remember there is a party there that Dally said he was going to. Buck answers the door, clearly drunk, but goes to get Dally when the boys ask for him. Dally appears in the doorway, pretty sober, and listens to what happened. Dally has been in a fight with Tim Shepard, and has "cracked some ribs." He lets them inside when he sees that they are cold and wet, and gives them fifty dollars and a loaded gun. He also gives Ponyboy one of Buck's shirts and his own brown leather jacket. He gives them instructions to get on a freight train to Windrixville, then find an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain.

The boys sneak into an open boxcar on the train, avoiding being caught by one of the railroad workers. It hits Ponyboy for the first time that they are in real trouble, that Johnny has murdered someone and now they are running away. They are exhausted, and Ponyboy falls asleep.

The boys jump off the train at Windrixville, and Ponyboy is barely awake. He realizes they are in the country, and vaguely remembers his daydream about how wonderful the country is. They want to get to Jay Mountain, but don't know where to go. They want to ask someone, but Ponyboy realizes they look nothing like farm boys, and is afraid people will judge them, thinking "They'll know we're hoods the minute they see us." Johnny's legs are still asleep from Ponyboy leaning on them as he slept, so he tells Ponyboy to "quit slouching like a thug" and go ask someone for directions.

As Ponyboy walks off, he thinks about how Darry and Soda will react when he doesn't come home. He can't believe it was only the night before that he met Cherry at the drive-in. He worries about being on the run forever, and maybe being sent to a reformatory. He runs into a farmer driving a tractor, and politely asks where Jay Mountain is, lying and saying that they are playing army and he is supposed to "report to headquarters there." He scares himself because it's so easy for him to lie.

The boys climb up to the church, feeling beyond exhausted. Ponyboy remembers how he used to go to church all the time, but one Sunday he talked Soda and Johnny into going with him. The whole gang showed up, and embarrassed Ponyboy by acting up and drawing attention to themselves. Now Ponyboy and Johnny flop down on the floor of the church and fall asleep immediately.


	21. AN!

Sorry this isn't an update! I wish it were :( Anyways recently I've stumbled upon this wonderful thing called... WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways My friend Candie Winston is vigorously trying to help me with the next chapter but because I just enrolled in a school for the academically advanced and gifted (Me being the latter), I've haven't really had much time. Anyways I'll try for Christmas. That shall be my gift to you lovely readers :)

Anyways Stay gold,

Alycesaundra Adora Mathews


	22. Frame That Picture!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm beginning to hate this fanfic. I have screwed it up beyond comparison, but I'm gonna finish it anyways because that's how I ****roll****:****P So don't hate on me if this fanfic ends suddenly or starts to sound crappier (If that's possible...). I'm just gonna try and end it A.S.A.P. Preferably by ****January**** since I have advanced placement classes and about 12 different extra-curricular activities this year and won't be able to write. Also, I have EXTREME writer's block and would like to thank my Best friend (And Amazing Author!) Candie Winston (Formerly Know As Greasergirlie Fan). You've been a tremendous help to me these past 3 years. I still can't believe we're friends. ****So to commemorate our 3 year anniversary I've made you apart of this story. ****:) An****y****ways B****a****ck on topic. I'm ****not ****gonna rush this chapter, and ****will**** update once every 2 or ****3**** weeks.**

**Thanks for reading ALL of this **

** Alycesundra ;) (Attack of the evil winks XD)**

** ^^  
>Inside joke, don't ask...<strong>

Chapter 17

_**Alyce's P.O.V**_

_*****************Flashback*******************_

The rain was pounding off my window. Lighting and thunder cracked outside. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep tonight. I heard a chair being dragged across the ground downstairs and someone yelling.

I guess Rick was fighting with someone over the phone again.

I sighed. Since my mother divorced my father and remarried my life has been shit. I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like it was the worst life ever, but it was DEFINATLY not the best.

You see, Rick was a nightmare. He was probably the world's biggest drunk. He only married my mother because of my family's money. My father was a successful businessman who knew how to take care of his finances. Rick however was a dirty rotten scumbag. If it weren't for my mother he'd still probably be living on the streets begging for change like the homeless people he flips off on his way to work.

I heard banging coming from downstairs again. Irritated, I slowly got out of bed and wrapped my self with a housecoat so I wouldn't catch a cold. I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and tiptoed down through the hallway and down the staircase.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE RICH?!" Rick screamed.

I peeked around the corner, only to see Rick screaming at my mother as she started to cry.

_OH MY GOD! __He DID NOT just do that!__ No one gets away with making my mother cry._

I growled as I stepped away from the corner I was crouching in.

When I entered the room Rick was nowhere to be found, and my mother looked at me in pure horror.

"Alyce sweetie go get your sister. We're going to go visit Daddy."

"Mommy? What's wrong? Why is your face bruised?"

"It's nothing sweetie," My mother started, but being the bastard he was Rick came up from behind me and spoke up.

"Don't lie to the girl Mia. She deserves to know the truth. You see your mother being the lying bitch she is did what, eh Mia? Tell her! Tell her what you did!"

My mother fell silent.

"Your mother has been sleeping around and got herself pregnant. But out of all the people in the world she could be unfaithful with guess who she picked Ally?"

"Who?"

"YOUR BASTARD FATHER! You're such a stupid twit Alyce! I bet your mother is going to give birth to another bastard child and it's going to turn out just like you!" Rick the Dick said.

"Shut the fuck up."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I told you to fucking SHUT UP. You heard me quite well too. My mother may be to weak to stand up to you but I will not tolerate being called bastard, stupid, or a twit in my own house! Now shut up and leave or I'll shove what you lack up your ass and around the corner!" I screamed at the overweight and balding man.

"You fucking bitch! I ought to slap you and lock you in the broom closet for a week without food! Or better yet..." Rick trailed off.

"I've got it. I've got a solution to all of our problems Mia! It's simple if you die then Alecxander can't get the money because he'll have no proof it's his child. Though he'll get custody of Angel. If I frame Alyce for your murder then she'll go to jail, Angel will go to Alecxander and me being your husband will get the fortune and estate!" Rick said evilly as he pulled out a gun.

He pushed me into my mother and shot her.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Mamma! Please be okay! Get up! Mamma help me!" I screamed as Rick picked me up and threw the gun at me.

Me being the stupid child I am caught it. Fuck! Now the Po-Po's will have my fingerprints on the gun and my DNA on my mother.

Rick hit me on the head and I began to loose consciousness. The last thing I saw was the rain hitting the window.

************** Four Weeks Later*************

Candice-Alyson Williams I here-by find you guilty of the murder of your mother Mia Cathrine Lee and for the attempt of murder of Richard Christopher Lee.

********* End Of Flashback*********

"So there you have it Jessie. My life in 29 paragraphs."

"Oh my god Alyce! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you ever tell anyone about Dick – Er I mean Rick?" I asked concerned.

"Well, if you think about it. I had 2 options, squeal on Rick and have him arrested and be sent to the man who abandoned me and my mother when she was pregnant with my sister Angel. Then whens he remarried got her knocked-up again. Or just keep my mouth shut and go to place where there's a roof over my head, a place to sleep, and three meals a day," I said tiredly. I knew Jessie wouldn't understand, I mean I bet she had a Momma that cared for her and was alive and well.

"I would go with option three, squeal on Rick, live with the man who abandoned you for a week or so, steal some money and a gun, grab Angel and get out of there," Jessie said with bewilderment. Told ya' she wouldn't understand.

"Anyways I'm tired, let's just go to sleep Fresh-Meat."

"Yay. Can't wait for tomorrow!" Jessie exclaimed, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight off the images of my mother's corpse on floor of my former home and off my sister.

_God this is going to be a fun night..._


	23. Day In The Life Of Jessie James Mathews

_2 Years Later..._

**Oklahoma**** Corrections Center for Women  
>Block B, Cell 226<br>April 12, ****1969****  
>1:07 am<strong>

Someone was screaming.

It took me a moment to realize that these weren't the screams I had been hearing in my dreams. They were similar enough; screams of fear and agony, screams at the frustration of the futility of fighting back and the helplessness of being at someone else's mercy. But these screams were echoing amongst the walls of my cell and waking up the inmates, rather than going unheard by ignorant neighbours. These screams were very much real.

It wasn't the first attack I'd heard. I'd been in prison for nearly four years now, and attacks either on or among the inmates weren't really an uncommon occurrence. The first one I'd witnessed was a total shock to my system—a gang rape in the showers—that had me cowering against the walls in terror. As they became more and more common, however, I slowly became desensitized. The screams stopped belonging to individuals, but rather became one collective cry at the abuse and torture. I stopped viewing the oppressors as animals, stopped seeing the oppressed as prey.

It was the only way I was going to survive.

I had locked away any emotion conceivable years before, when I realized that it was the only way I was going to make it through to see my parole hearing. If I allowed myself to feel angry at the butch that stole my bar of soap, or sorrow when my lawyer said that my hearing had been moved back a few months, or sad for the girl that was being raped by a corrections officer, I would have hung myself by my shoelaces or swallowed a handful or razorblades by this point.

There was a thumping noise, followed by muffled cries.

Alyce rolled over on the bunk atop mine and I knew she was awake.

"Jess?" she whispered.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged, choosing not to answer her. I never was.

"It's Jessica," she whispered again.

I couldn't think about that, couldn't think about her. The screams had no face, no name. They didn't belong to a person, just an unrecognizable body that I didn't care to identify. I blocked out the horror that rose up at the edges of my psyche, pushing it back like smoothing back the wrinkled edges of paper. I rolled over on the thin mat, pressing my front against the wall and turning my face toward my pillow. I pulled the thin blanket up over my face. Pressed one ear deeper into the pillow, covered the other with my arm.

I stayed awake as her screams of protest began to quiet, dulling instead into submissive sobs. The loud thumping I had heard—both the thumping of her cot and the blows that landed to her body—slowed and eventually quieted. I heard the clang of a cell door and the sound of boots walking down to the opposite end of the hallway. I listened to her retch in the toilet by her bed.

I closed my eyes, blocking everything out.

-X-X-X-X-X-

**Mess Hall  
>April 12, 2010<br>8:23 am**

I picked at my food, moving the soggy eggs back and forth across my plate to make it appear as if I was eating. If one of the guards saw that I wasn't eating, they would simply take my food altogether, dump my tray and take me back to my room. And I didn't want to go back yet. I wanted to speak with Alyce for the few minutes we were granted, without interruption or prying ears.

"So they moved your hearing _up _now?" she asked, scooping the eggs into her mouth.

I nodded. "June tenth."

"Well shit, girl, you may just get out of here."

I shook my head, pursing my lips. "You know how these things go. Less than half that go before a judge get released on probation. It's just… not prudent to hope for it at this point."

"Seventy-five percent of statistics are made up, you know?"

I arched an eyebrow at her before turning back to the grey-ish sausage on my plate. She hissed. When I looked up at her, she was looking over my shoulder, her eyes scrunched in pity and concern. I turned my head to see what it was she was looking at and was met with a very beaten, bloodied version of Jessica Hill, whom we had just met two days prior.

"What kind of sick bastard would do that?" Alyce asked.

I shrugged. "Someone who's not getting it from his wife, I assume."

"Is that so, Mathews," a voice said from behind me. I turned back and looked over Alyce's shoulder to meet the steely eyes of Officer David Williams. I knew just by looking at the smug look on his face that he was the one who had assaulted her. I could practically _smell _the contentness and pride radiating from him. I grit my teeth against the onslaught of anger that thrummed through my veins, pushing it back behind a wall of stone-cold numbness and detachment. It wasn't as hard as it used to be, pushing it all back. But it still left me exhausted, drained.

"Maybe she likes it rough. _Painful_," he continued to goad. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

I didn't meet his eyes. Just looked down at my tray.

"How about you, Lee? You like it like that, don't you? I heard you can take on five at a time." His voice lowered to a lethal whisper as he brought his mouth to Alyce's ear to whisper loud enough for the both of us to hear and no one else, "We may have to test that out, won't we."

My eyes ached to snap to hers, knowing what his comment must be doing to her. But I fought against the urge, keeping my head down and not reacting to his provocations. I continued to pick at my eggs, stuffing a forkful into my mouth.

Thankfully, he didn't choose to stay and taunt us some more. He stood up and left with a "Have a nice day, ladies," striding over to greet the officer standing at the meal line. The line where Jessica was currently receiving food. I knew what he was doing; antagonizing her more, taking advantage of the power he held over her.

"I'd like to show him rough and painful," Alyce bit out. When I looked up at her, her face was pale and her eyes red-rimmed. She didn't cry though. She never did.

"Now that kind of thinking is what got you here in the first place, Alyce," I chided gently.

Her eyes were full of spite and anger, a rare occurrence. She was the one who had emphasized the importance of detachment—had helped me work through my emotions in the beginning, provided support when I struggled, gave me a shoulder when I woke up from nightmares and friendship when I was lonely. She knew the ropes. She'd been there much longer than I had.

She didn't talk much about what happened to her. All I knew was that she had been gang raped by her fiancé and a few of his friends after they'd been bar hopping the night of his bachelor party, and when she recovered from a stint in the hospital she performed a very dramatic, Poe-esque revenge killing in her wedding dress that landed her in lock-up for twenty-five to life. Due to her circumstances she had been granted the possibility for parole, but she had no hopes for a court date any time soon. She had been on good behavior, maintained her Work-Release program and generally didn't cause trouble—except once when she raised Cane when one of the guards wouldn't let her watch the View. She got a pretty good riot going too, until the Warden found out and she didn't come back to her cell that night.

She never told me about what happened, but she stopped putting up a fuss after that.

She was still looking at Officer Williams over my shoulder, her eyes narrowed. "Yep, and I haven't regretted it a day since." She finally met my eyes. "I wouldn't regret another sentence if it means that piece of shit doesn't get the chance to hurt anyone again either."

"Alyce, you can't talk like that."

Almost as quickly as it had opened up, the steel curtain behind her eyes snapped closed. She exhaled a harsh breath

and turned toward the gray sausage patty on her plate, cutting it—stabbing it—into pieces with the side of her fork. We continued eating in strained silence until a bell sounded, signaling the end of the hour we were given for breakfast. I stood, picking up my tray from the table. Alyce didn't move.

"Alyce," I urged. "Come on."

She didn't move, stubbornly staying seated as she speared bites of food before shoving them gruffly into her mouth. She didn't look at me. Instead, she continued staring at Officer Volkov.

"Alyce," I said, slightly firmer. Then, more quietly, "Come on, don't do this."

She glanced up at me, her icy blue eyes hard and cold. I knew what that look meant—she was resisting, protesting against the system. It happened every once in a while; she would get a rebellious glint in her eyes, a recalcitrant twitch in her brow that signified a rising stubbornness in her that went unrivaled. She wasn't going to budge.

"Problem here, ladies?"

I glanced over at Officer Cathrine King, standing just a foot behind me. Her blond hair was pulled tightly into a bun, so tight her eyebrows were raised halfway up her forehead, all pointy and arched and making her look perpetually surprised... or challenging. She had a certain beauty about her that made me nervous. She was blond, tan, in perfect physical condition, had no imperfections on her skin. She was beautiful, she was intimidating.

She was kind of like a scary Barbie doll.

I shook my head.

"Lee?"

Alyce just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think she feels well," I answered.

"Is that so?" Officer King was staring at Alyce, not me. Challenging her… daring her to cause a scene.

Alyce looked up at me, blinked twice and turned back to Officer King. "Yeah. Bad cramps."

Officer King looked her up and down, twice, before nodding sharply and turning on her heel. Alyce looked up at me again, rolled her eyes and stood and grabbed her tray. We headed over to the trash cans, dumped our trays and left the room, heading back toward our cell with the rest of the women.

"I'm so damn tired of this," Rose said. "Being herded around like we're cows."

I snorted. "Speaking of cows…"

Mammoth was the more correct term. Laura Mason looked like she'd put on weight—and that was putting it nicely. Her ass had definitely widened in the last month, making her go from big to huge. She'd come in around the same time I had. We'd had the same work detail for a few months—I worked with her washing dishes in the kitchen—until she had some kind of psychotic break after seeing the drawer of knives. Curled up on the floor in a ball and rocked back and forth, not moving until three guards and the prison psychologist had to come and carry her out.

I'd feel bad for her if she wasn't a complete bitch. She seemed to have a thing for Alyce—always taunting her or going out of her way to get her in trouble. She would openly skimp on the work we did together, leaving me the majority of the dishes and only working when a guard came in to supervise. She was entirely inappropriate with the guards who were all too happy to… attend… to her advances.

Alyce looked over at her. "Gain another five pounds, Laura?" she called out.

Laura turned around and shot her a withering glare. "Did someone forget to send in your hair dye this month? I see more roots on your head than I seen in a Canadian Christmas tree farm."

Alyce cackled. "Say whatever you need to make your fat ass feel better, heifer."

"Ladies!" an officer shouted from the front.

Alyce and I were escorted back to our cells and I crawled onto my bunk. Alyce chose to sit on the floor with her back against the wall, examining her nails. I picked up _To Kill a Mockingbird _from the floor, a book I'd recently checked out from the prison library. It looked old, like it was possibly a first edition that had been in the library since its publication. The pages were yellowed and worn, the edges crinkling up and some pages so smudged they were difficult to read. But that was the way I preferred my books; ones that looked like they'd gotten a fair amount of use. That how you knew whether or not it was a good one.

I'd been an English Lit major in college, and while it was nearly a crime to have any degree in the English language without having read the book, it had somehow escaped my radar through high school and college. Now, since I seemed to have unlimited time on my hands, I made it a mission to read _it _and as many other books as I could get my hands on. The list was about three hundred books long and contained some books that I'd enjoyed but hadn't read in a while—due to the fact that they were still in my childhood bedroom, which I hadn't seen in nearly ten years—and others were books I wanted to read simply because they were available and the jackets looked interesting.

I'd managed to read through _Wuthering Heights_ a couple times, as well as _The Awakening, Beloved, The Bell Jar, Emma, The Joy Luck Club _and _The Divine Comedy. _It wasn't terribly difficult to read uninterrupted as long as you either stayed in your cell or in a secluded area away from other inmates. Some women left me alone, but others—like Laura Mason—liked to taunt and tease and be bitches for no other reason than pure boredom and the lack of a desire to be free from this place. So I preferred to stay here, in my cell, unless I was called away for any reason the officers saw fit.

"Mathews," someone called from outside the door.

I looked up from my book to see Officer Felix Monteago unlocking my cell door. I put my book on the floor and stood up.

"Time to go see the shrink," he said emotionless.

I walked up to the threshold and held my hands up, wrists out, so he could roughly clap a pair of handcuffs on. They were tight and caused an immediate ache in my bones but I showed no reaction as he grabbed me by the shoulder and jerked me out into the hall. I looked down at Alyce, who winked at me. I rolled my eyes and followed the officer down the hallway.

He didn't speak to me, didn't say anything. Monteago was one of the more humane officers in this place, treating us better than animals but still less than humans. He didn't taunt or tease, and I'd never heard of him being involved in an attack. He didn't necessarily stick up for us, but I had a sense that he was a decent individual that just didn't graduate from high school and got stuck with the shit shift.

"At least you're not a traffic cop," I said under my breath.

"Pardon?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Nothing, sorry," I said as we came to a stop outside the prison psychiatrist's office door. He tapped gruffly and then pushed the door open.

"I'll be back in an hour," he called out as I walked through the door.

Doctor White looked up at him from a file spread out on his desk, peering over his glasses. "Ms. Mathews' sessions last an hour and a half."

"Warden told me an hour today, Doc. Says Mathews has to pick up an extra shift in the kitchen to make up for being sick yesterday."

Doctor White raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged.

"She gets an hour and a half, and if the warden has a problem with it, you can tell her to come see me."

"I better not lose my job over this," Officer Monteago grumbled as he began to shut the door.

Doctor White wasn't finished. He cleared his throat.

"Officer?"

Monteago peered through the door.

Doctor White gestured at the manacles around my wrists. "Would you be so kind as to remove those, please?"

"Doctor, I don't think—"

Doctor White looked up at him, his eyes tightening as his controlled anger began to rise. "That's the second time you've questioned me today, boy. Are you really _that _concerned with losing your job?"

Monteago looked at the floor.

"Remove. The. Cuffs."

He shuffled forward, not meeting my eyes, and grabbed hold of my forearms, thrusting them up. Jamming the key forcefully into the lock, he released the catch on the handcuffs and yanked them off my wrists. Securing them into his belt loop, he turned on his heel and strode out the door, closing the door none too gently behind him.

Doctor White smiled at me, his icy façade melting into the warm Southern gentleman who had been treating me for the past four years. He pulled open his desk drawer. "Would you like some lotion for your wrists? Tylenol? Advil?"

"Doctor White—"

"Jackson."

"Doctor White," I continued. "I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to give me that stuff."

He chuckled, placing the lotion on the outer edge of the desk before closing his desk drawer. "I've got to say, Jessie, you're definitely one of the most behaved inmates I've ever seen."

I shrugged, still rubbing my wrists. They were sore and slightly swollen, a red welt already forming where the metal had been closed too tightly.

Doctor White gestured to the seat he was waiting for me to occupy. "Well sit down. We've only been doing this for four years."

I moved to take a seat, eyeing the lotion speculatively. It wouldn't hurt my pride _too _badly to take him up on his offer…

"So, Ally," he said, glancing down at my file. "How has your week been?"

I shrugged.

"Any problems that I need to report?"

Shrug.

"Any more nightmares?"

I hesitated.

He nodded. "That's what I thought. Would you like to talk about them?"

I shook my head. It was the only response I could get out. My vision had already begun to grow cloudy and my throat was closing up as memories of the awful nightmares I'd had came hurtling through my memory. Submerged in a tub of fire. Coughing up blood that wouldn't stop. A distant screaming that was coming closer and closer. The breath stopping in my throat as something constricted around my windpipe. Heart pounding in my chest, not stopping. I can't wake up. I can't…

"Ally," he interrupted. "Jessie, look at me."

I slowly brought my gaze up to his.

"Can you see me?"

I nodded slowly.

"Can you hear me?"

Nod.

"Where are you?"

"Oklahoma Corrections Center for Women," I stated automatically.

"Specifically?"

"Your office."

"What time is it?"

"Ten?"

"Good enough," he amended, nodding. "We'll come back to those later, if we can. Officer Monteago said you were sick yesterday?"

"Cramps," I responded.

"Are you on medication for them?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to be?"

Again, I shook my head.

He sighed, closing the folder. I felt sure I was frustrating him. Last week I talked incessantly, spitting out stories and thoughts and feelings that I'm sure made his eyes roll back into his head. He probably came in his pants from glee that I was opening up so much to him. This week though, there was something preventing me from speaking. Like there were steel cables running between my teeth that kept my jaw clamped shut.

His hands formed a steeple beneath his jaw. His fingers drummed together lightly. "So your lawyer called me."

I nodded.

"He said your hearing got moved up?"

Nod.

"That's excellent news."

Shrug.

"He asked me if I would testify."

That got my attention. My head snapped up to him.

"I figured I'd give you a heads up. I'm not sure how comfortable with it you'll be, and I don't want you to get blindsided if I get subpoenaed. You've already been through enough with this stupid system."

My eyes sank back to my lap. Shrug.

"Jessie," he leaned forward on his elbows. "I know you're in there. You made excellent progress last week. What's holding you back?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but a fist had wedged its way into my throat. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked them back. I closed my mouth and swallowed. Tried again. Failed.

"It's okay, Ally. Breathe."

I opened my mouth and tried again. "Family," I choked.

"Family?"

I nodded. "Today is the anniversary of the day I lost mine."

He nodded and I could tell he was trying to make sense of what I was saying. He was good at hiding his emotions, but I could feel his perplexity and confusion. But I couldn't explain it to him… I just couldn't.

"Let's switch gears here for a bit, okay? No more heavy stuff. Maybe that'll make it easier for you."

Nod.

"Anything special about it?"

My nails dug into the wooden armrests. "No."

"How's work going?"

Shrug. "Same."

He continued on like this, asking inane questions for over an hour before finally giving up, leaning back in his desk chair and scribbling into my file for the remaining half hour that I was in his office. Not that I minded. I was content to stare at the picture propped up in the frame behind him. The picture of a small woman, short cropped black hair, pale skin and whimsical brow. She was ducked under his arm, smiling at the camera as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Her smile wasn't fake, wasn't posed. It was real and was mirrored in her eyes.

I think I looked like that at one point.

I eyed the platinum wedding band on the young doctor's left hand.

I didn't feel envy.

I did not feel resentment toward the little circle of steel wrapped around Doctor White's finger. It was a symbol of slavery and sacrifice, and I'd done enough of that in my lifetime. I did not feel an ounce of emotion toward the ring on his finger; rather there was a dispassionate coolness in my heart that yielded nothing but detachment and disinterest.

Marriage is a metaphor for ownership. And I could not be owned. I _would not _be controlled ever again.

Doctor White attempted once more at probing my thoughts a few minutes before Officer Monteago came back to retrieve me. But still, I could not answer him. I continued to sit in my chair as he manipulated and maneuvered his way through my psyche—in the same way a doctor might when running experiments on a live human being. His questions were none less painful, but I sat in my chair, anchored by chains that had nothing to do with those I was forced to wear when I left my cell.

But he could not break through the iron bars of my soul—I would not let him. I _couldn't. _The pain was nearly too much to bear and I refused to let myself feel anything. Not here. Not this place. So I sat there, avoiding his questions until Officer Monteago rapped on the door, trapped in a prison that I would give my life just to be free of.

A prison that did not have walls, did not have iron doors, but a prison that was free to extend as far as I did.

A prison that followed me—trapped me—everywhere I went.

-X-X-X-X-X-

**Block B, Cell 226  
>April 12, 2010<br>9:49 pm**

Lights out was in ten minutes and I struggled to get through the end of the chapter—I hated putting a book in the middle of a chapter. It just meant I'd have to start over again the next morning to remember where I was, and that wasted time. Not like it really mattered, since time was unlimited here.

Giving up, I dog-eared the page and closed the book, sliding it under my cot. I scrubbed at my eyes before sliding down on the stiff mattress, pulling the thin wool blanket over me. I rolled over onto my side, staring at the wall, counting the number of dried paint drops on the cement blocks next to my bed. Alyce rolled over on top of me, shifting to get comfortable.

"Jessie?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you… do you think that God has a plan for us?"

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. "What do you mean, Ally?"

"Well, I mean… if He had a plan, do you think this was a part of it? It just… doesn't seem… right."

I sighed. "Well Al, I think you fucked up the plan a little bit when you decided to go ape shit on your mother's husband."

"Maybe," she agreed thoughtfully. "But I mean… maybe that was in His plan. And… I don't know, maybe this whole being in prison thing was_… is_… a good thing?"

"Alyce, you know I don't do religion, but I can pretty much guarantee that it isn't in God's plan for _anyone _to kill another human being though I do in your case think that trying to defend your mother and being framed kinda' can be justified. But then again isn't that one of the _Commandments _or whatever those things are called? _Thou shal__l__ not kill _and all?"

She shifted. "I don't know, Jess … I just, I feel like I've changed, since I've been in here, you know? Like, when I first came in here I was all mean and bitter and bitchy and 'woe-is-me'—"

"Well Jesus, Al, you had a right to be!"

"But even before, I was like that. Self-righteous and arrogant and self-centered and… well, I was just a bitch."

"You still are sometimes."

"You mean I haven't changed?" her voice was small, quiet… so different from the strong, independent—as independent as you can be in prison—Alyce Lee that I knew. I rolled over to stare at the underside of her bunk.

"Ally… have you… have you been going to church?" I asked incrediously.

She shifted hesitantly.

"I… I thought I would try it today, you know? See what it was like. I'm getting tired of watching and doing the same shit every day so I thought I would change it up. And the reverend… pastor… priest, whoever he was, said some stuff that I really liked today."

"Like how it was a part of God's plan for you to kill five people? Sounds more like the leader of a cult to me."

"No," she responded. "Something like… how we were all God's children and He forgave us for all our sins. And how… how He loved us unconditionally and wanted that love in return, and how if we were faithful and repent, He would forgive us."

"Charles Manson called his followers his children. So did Jim Jones, I believe. He called himself a reverend too."

"Ally, stop it! That's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Alyce?"

The lights suddenly went out with a loud clap and the cell block was smothered in darkness. There were sounds of people settling in, getting as comfortable as they could before going to sleep for the night. I rolled over toward the wall again, thinking Rosalie was finished.

"My point, _Jessie,"_ she hissed, "is that I'm not sorry for what I did to Richard King. But I _am _sorry for his family and his mother and his friends and all the people that knew and loved him. And I think _that _is what's changing me. Before… before all this, I never thought twice about what I did and how it hurt someone else. I only cared about me. But this time… this time I'm… I'm sorry I hurt those people."

She wasn't making any sense to me, so I let it drop by pretending I was asleep. She sighed and rolled over, shifting slightly before settling down for the night. I lay in bed awake, staring at the wall as I tossed her words around inside my head. Tossing them around so much that eventually I grew tired. I decided to stop mulling over her spiritual enlightening and instead tried to focus on something else.

My focus on something else wasn't easy to come by. I didn't have a whole lot that I wanted to think about. So I rolled over.

And tried my best to fall asleep.

*************THAT NIGHT*****

I woke up quickly. I felt as if a jolt of electricity had been sent through my body. I couldn't process much.

All that I knew was that someone was screaming. Generally I'd ignore it and try to go back to sleep. But this time the screaming woman had a face, and that face is mine.


	24. READ THIS B4 THE LIFE AND TIMES OF JJM

SORRY! PLEASE NOTE THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE THE WRONG STORY FOR ALYCE AND POSSIBILY JESSIE! ORIGINALLY WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR A NEW STORY BUT THEN REALIZED THAT IT WORKED ON THIS ONE SO I TRIED TO CHANGE SOME STUFF TO FIT THE STORY LINE. JUST IN CASE:

Em/Emmie/Emerson/Hale = Alyce Lee

And if Alyce is talking and says Ally/Al/Alyce then it's Jessie (I was going to include our friend Alyce in this other story XD)


	25. Finally Freedom?

A/N HEY! Okay just a heads up, this chapter is made up of a bunch of mini chapters. This chapter consists of some of the gang's POV along with Alyce & Jessie's POV (Meaning more Barbie, Nicole, & Angel! 3) Anyways you can expect about 6 or 8 more chapters before this fanfic draws to a close. I am going to finish this one before I finish my other story, Twobit in Wonderland that is mostly an AU crackfic that me and my friend Mia started based on our Alice In Wonderland & American McGee's _Alice _obsession, our old role play community, The Outsiders (Duh!), & Utter craziness! Anyways, check it out! And just a heads up, I know little about the criminal justice system in Canada let alone the U.S. So please bear with me... I would also like to thank those who stuck with me despite my crappy updating habits. Oh and don't forget to R&R and most importantly... ENJOY!

Happy Reading,

Alycesaundra Mathews

Chapter 19

Unknown #2's POV

Today was the day. This day 2 years ago I pushed away one of the strongest, most intelligent women to ever be created and placed on this god forsaken earth away. No scratch that. I snatched her friends, family, and home from right under her. Generally you wouldn't think that I would regret ruining some worthless broad's life, but _she_ wasn't some worthless broad. Now she is gone. For all I know her body could be in the ditch of"(Insert name here), (Insert State)" because I didn't know where she was, and truly I have no idea if she is still in jail or living her life with some other random guy. And do you wanna' know something funny?

I think I may have just loved her... It's just too bad I didn't & still don't have the balls to tell anyone...

Twobit's POV

Today was the day. That damned day that HAS to occur every year. The day that I let my one and only sister waltzed out of Tulsa. The day that I disowned her and didn't even give her a chance to explain why she did what she did. Today had to be that dreadful day. I got up, not bothering to shower or get dressed, and closed all of the blinds in the house except for those in _her_ room. I haven't dared to venture into the room after the day that Dallas and I threw all of her stuff out of the window. Evn the dog. Poor thing. At least it landed on a mattress?

_Dallas..._ I scowl at the thought of him.

It was because of him that my sister had left. If he hadn't of said anything then she wouldn't have been disowned. I mean _everyone_ knew she was with Randy. We just let her be I mean she was on that rebellious stage that all teens hit. We knew deep-down that she would get bored with her play-thing and would dump it and find someone worthy so we decided to just ignore it. But NO! Dallas had to bring it up and we couldn't justify it publicly. I mean we did have a reputation to uphold. Still, to this very day I regret the moment I signed my name on that life-ruining letter.

_Jessie please come home..._

Nikki's POV

"HEY NIKKI! GET YOUR HOOKER ASS OUTTA' BED!"

"Fuck you Dallas! Go fuck that tramp you call a girlfriend, or better yet GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I groan into my pillow as I try to catch a few more minutes of solitude. Though I knew it wouldn't last long, I mean it NEVER did.

Then the moment I dreaded came. I suddenly felt a rush of numbing go up my body and then be replaced with spine-tingling coldness.

I gasped.

"DALLAS YOU ASS!" I scream.

"What? You looked like you could use a glass of water or rather a bucket," He said with a smirk as I raised my head from my pillow. Oh god he is asking for it.

"Hey Dally can I tell you a secret?" I ask, attempting to use my childish voice.

He leans close and turns his head so his ear is at my lips.

"You wanna' know something funny?" I ask quietly.

"Sure. I'm up for a bit of shits and giggles," he says still trying to figure out what I'm doing.

"Well-" I start, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MACE YOUR ASS!" I scream so load that I wouldn't be surprised if it could be heard down the road at the Curtis's house.

Dally grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why are you so happy-go-lucky?" I ask.

"Well your awake 'ain't cha'?"

I groan and slam the door in his face. Today was a sad day and he knew it. Since I wasn't feeling like dressing up bad ass today I grabbed a pair of jogging pants and a baggy sweater to match. I know Barbie was gonna' freak at the fact I had these in my closet (There's a reason we call her that ya' know) but both were supplied by the school when I decided to join the wrestling team. Don't judge me. I know that me being on the team sounds bizarre since crap like that is for_ boys_ but I ain't no pansy-ass. I'm actually pretty good at fighting, I mean I fight Dallas ALL the time.

I grab my crap throw it into a bag and start to head down stairs when I hear a maniacal chuckle that could only belong to one mega douche bag. I turn around to face Dally.

"What now? Didn't I tell you to go fuck Sylvia? I guess she is two busy with her other boy-toys."

"Shut up. At least I get a piece of ass I mean _LOOK AT YOU._ You really think that outfit is going to get you a guy? I mean even a SOC wouldn't tap that and they don't have standards," Dally says trying piss me off.

"And why would you say that? Is it because Jessie got with Randy? I guess she had standards at least cuz' come on bro you ain't that fun to look at," I say smugly. Everyone knows Dally hates the thought of him once being best friends with a "soc-lover" as he's dubbed her.

He growls.

"What? Come on! I mean don't you find it funny that she preferred to sleep with him over you? I find it hilarious. I mean if you're that bad with the ladies no wonder Sylvia the Tramp isn't sleeping with you, and she sleeps with _everyone."_

He pushes me up against the wall and leans it so his face is inches away from mine.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Why? It is the truth," I say smirking again. "Now let me the fuck down!" I growl as I push him off me. I grab my bag from where I dropped it.

"Where are you going?" He says glaring at me.

"To Barbie's not that you truly give a flying fuck!" I go to open the door and then pause to turn around.

"Oh and Dally! Just because you're hurting and miss her, doesn't mean that you have to get all pissy. I mean we ALL miss her," I say as I walk out into the blinding sun with not as much as a second glance back to my now suddenly silent brother.

I start to walk down the familiar street to one of my only remaining friend's house.

_Oh god._ I say internally. _This is gonna' be one fucking long day..._

Jessie's POV

Today was the day. Today was the day that I was released. I remember it all as if it were as clear as yesterday, well then again it was yesterday. I was walking back to my cell to collect my belongings and to say good-bye to my dear friend. Alyce had been there for me for the entire time I'd been stuck in this dump. Her parole meeting wasn't for another 2 years though and since I'm going to have to hit the road again I won't be able to visit.

I start to shed a tear as I embrace Alyce.

"It's gonna' be fine Jess. Here take this," She says as she extends her hand. I look at the tiny objects on silver chain. They were rings.

"No Aly I can't take these from you! They were your mother's."

"Yes and they were mine too, and now they are _yours._ They are just something for you to remember me by," She says with a sad smile.

"How could I ever forget you? You were probably the only thing that stopped me from sleeping with Officer Williams for money, food, and by the look on you face you get the point," I say watching her shudder at the thought of me doing that.

I start to ball my eyes out.

"I don't want to say goodbye," I cry giving her another hug. I felt so vunerable. I have never caved in and cried before in front of her and she knew it just as well as I. She started to rub my back and make soothing noises.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, just a "See you later" type of thing," She says looking up at the clock out side of our cell. We had 45 seconds left before the guards came. She hugged me for a bit longer then saw the guards come in.

"Just don't forget to write to me and to come to my parole hearing. Remember it's on March 26th" She added hastily as the guards pushed me forward, out of the cell.

I turned around and stole one last immensely cherished glace at my now ex-cellmate, and forever long-time friend.

"See you later," I whisper. And with that I followed the guards down the hall way to my freedom.

A/N- Just a warning, I REALLY don't know if they had mace in the 60's but if they didn't well you know what I meant there... Anyways hope you enjoyed. I'm STILL looking for a beta reader and NO MIA THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU! Love you anyways though :) Back on topic, if mace (Pepper spray) didn't exist then fill in the blanks (I would suggest shoot up or stab)...

Anyways Imma' start the next chapter now...

Alycesaundra Mathews 3


	26. Free Day!

A/N – I'd like to respond to my friend's comment.

Mia- Yes it was on your birthday. March 26th is a magical day I added it in to celebrate your immersion into young adulthood! ;)

Anyways sorry for the later update, I lack inspiration and compliance to deadlines. Here's a chapter though for all you lovely readers. However if you don't review I shall send a million little Nicki's to bust your lovely asses up! :) Oh and just a note, I fucked up severely! THANK YOU NO ONE FOR TELLING ME! Alyce's sister is named Angel and the Curtis' sister is Angel so Alyce's sister is to now be referred to as Ella and I've decided to change it so she's older than Alyce rather than younger :P 

ANYWAYS LOVE YOU ALL!

Mina

Jessie's POV

The hot Texas sun casts a glare on the windshield of my baby blue pickup. I'd parked it at a friend's house before my court hearing two years ago. My friend being the super nice bitch she was also saw my jail-time as an opportunity to live in and trash my house.

"Whatever. At least the bitch paid the bills, or at least her "clients" did," I say with a smirk.

Oh god I wish Nicki and Barbie were here. I suppose they headed back home to Tulsa. Sorry I mean "At least they headed back to Tulsa". Tulsa, Oklahoma was as much of a home to me as Hell is a place for do-gooders.

I plop onto my tattered couch. I hate my life. Well I guess that isn't true since I don't really hate my life, I just happen to hate everyone and everything in my life. Okay I hate my life. I grab my bourbon from under the couch. See I'm a smart bitch, I hide my alcohol. Proving how severely depressed I am, I drink the entire bottle in under an hour. God why am I so fucked up? I'll tell you why! Not only am I jobless, friendless, and family-less but I'm also unbelonging. I don't belong with greasers, they hate my guts and I don't belong with socs, they fear me. Why can't I just fit in for once?

I start to play with the rings I now wear permanently on a silver chain around my neck. The gold and silver bands sparkle in the light of my fireplace. God how much I would give for Alyce to be here. She reminded me of a younger version of myself when I was still partially innocent. Before my life became even more fucked up than it already was.

Finally the alcohol began to consume me. I started to feel light-headed and tired. Just as I was about to fall asleep there of course was a knock on my door.

_Fucking Christ! Perfect timing. Lemme' guess, a "Welcome back from jail! We're not sending you this out of affection but rather fear that you'll kill us," fruit basket._

I slowly approach my door, my head spinning. I open the door and gasp. I must be delusional. The pale moonlight illuminated a face in my doorway that I hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Randy," I slur drunkenly.

Alyce's POV

**********Four Months Later***********

The screams got somehow louder every night. It was harder alone. I mean I know that I use to do time alone but that was before I met Jessie. She took on a role that nobody has taken on for many years. The role of my mother. She stood up for me and took care of me. She comforted me and stopped me from going off the rails and now here I am all alone in my dark dank cell trying to fight off the screams building in my throat. The world somehow got darker the moment she left. Now I can't sleep through the night. I can't eat. I can't drink. I can't function. The prison psychologist says it's stage 4 depression and now I'm on inmate-watch so that the guards can assure that I don't take my own life. At this moment I couldn't care less. Believe me when I say this, if I want to die those overpraised officers won't be able to do jack shit. If I want to die I will die.

Here I was sitting in my cell reading Jessie's tattered copy of "Gone With The Wind" that she'd left me before she got out. She says some guy named Ponyboy gave it to her. I of course responded with a simple "That's a fucking gay name! Ponyboy... More like Ponybitch!"

"Ms. Williams you have a visitor."

"A visitor for moi?" I ask sarcastically as I rose from my bunk lowering the book.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then."

"Hey Jessie I knew you would miss me but we agreed not to see each other till me court hearing, and you are not Jessie," I say as take in the sight before me.

There was a girl no older than maybe 17. She had stick straight blonde hair and a pale complexion. Her eyes were Nordic blue and her lips were full and pink. She wore no makeup and by her looks it would seem that she wouldn't need any.

"Ella," I stated in a monotone voice suddenly using my poker-face.

I felt an array of emotions. They varied from hate and anger to pain and anguish. I mean how could she wait this many years to visit? Why didn't she visit me?

"Little sister," She replies sporting the same emotionless face as me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my little sister is that a crime? All I wanted to do is stop by and say hello..."

"Ha ha "crime". How funny sister! And yes it is a crime when you just so happen to abandon your "little sister" for 4 years and than magically show up a month before her parole date! YOU CAN'T SERRIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU JUST WANTED TO SAY "Hello" AFTER 4 FUCKING YEARS!" I scream.

The guards start to look up from their posts.

"Aly, I am not here to argue but rather to alert you of something."

"And what would that be?"

"You are not being offered parole as of today."

I freeze. Every breathe that I take becomes more and more laboured as tears start to well in my eyes.

"Richard was found guilty of murdering Mia. You are as of today free and I've hired a lawyer to sue the state for wrongly incarcerating you. Also I applied for legal guardianship so that I don't have to leave you again," My sister finishes.

"I – I can l – leave?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes."

*********** Four hours Later*********

I clutched the book tightly to my chest as I walked to the payphone. I entered a dime and dialled the number Jessie left me.

"Jessie? It's Alyce. I'm out."

A/N – DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Lol! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter this entire document is exactly 1180 words long :)

Anyways R&R!

Mina


	27. New Beginnings?

Chapter 21

Ella's POV

I walked up the familiar steps to my house. But even though the steps were familiar the action itself wasn't. This time as I walked up the steps to my house I was accompanied by my younger sister Alyce.

"Alyce?"

No response.

I turn around expecting to see my sister smiling back at me or perhaps carrying the bag that contained her few possessions. But instead I see a shell of my sister standing still, fear manifesting in her eyes.

"Alyce?"

"You kept it."

"Kept what?"

"This hell of a house," She said, tears streaming down her face.

Then she just ran.

Jessie's POV

"Randy," I say nervously in a drunken stupor.

_How the fuck did he find me?_

"How ya' doing?"

"Jessie, I can to ask if you'd – are you drunk?" He said with a look of disgust.

"Maybe," I respond with a hiccup. "Why, does that bother you?" I say defensively.

"Maybe it does," He said angrily.

"Well you can go fuck yourself and when you're done, FUCK YOURSELF EVEN HARDER!" I scream and with that slam the door in his face. I double lock the door and return to my pity party.

The sound of my doorbell resignates through the room again.

I open my front door and step out onto my porch again.

Waving my arms violently I scream as loud as I can, "RANDY MOTHER FUCKING ANDERSON! GET YOUR GOD DAMN SKANK ASS OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL -"

"Jessie?" A quiet voice asks.

I look down.

"Angel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came with Randy looking for you."

"Oh. Well you found me. Now what the hell do you want?" I ask tiredly.

"Well I wanted you to come home."

"I am home."

"No silly! I meant back to Tulsa!"

"Angel you're seeming to forget the only reason why I left was because the gang kicked me out."

"Well they're real sorry! Everyone really misses you! Twobit misses you so much he refuses to do anything but mope around. Darry & Soda just look, depressed. Nicki & Barbie regret leaving you. And well Dally just flat out regrets what he did."

"I don't know Angel, I mean they did tell me I was a disgrace and all..."

"Please Jess! Please try!" She pleads with tears welling in her eyes.

_God I hate seeing that kid cry..._

"Fine. I'll try."

Just the my cellphone rings.

"One sec, Angel. I gotta' get this."

I walk back into the house and grab my cellphone from the couch.

"Jessie, I'm out."

"What! Alyce is that you!"

"Who else?"

"I dunno'. Hold on a sec where are you?" 

"I'm at my sister's house. Long story short, I'll meet you at the McDonald's on the corner of Bloor & Yorkville in an hour."

" 'Kay. See you then."

I walk back outside.

"Alright Angel we have a few conditions.

1. Randy and You cannot question me or the person I'm about to address in condition number two.

2. I have a friend from prison. Her name is Alyce and well she comes with us.

3. If anyone in Tulsa bothers either of us, we're gone.

Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," She says with a mock salute.

"Alright lemme' pack my shit and we can leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do we really need to bring her? I mean she sounds pretty sketchy to me and well I really don't feel like getting murdered like one of those characters in the horror movies they play at the drive-in," Randy says uncomfortably.

"Aw Randy, Darling there's no need to be scared of her. She's a real nice girl."

Alyce walks out of the McDonald's and approaches the car. I walk out to meet her.

"Okay Randy is scared of you. I think we can probably get away with scaring the living shit outta' him alright? Now smile evilly when I go and put your stuff in the trunk. Don't be scared to add your own sadistic twist either."

I walk to the trunk and pretend not to notice Alyce.

She grins scarily and drags a finger across her throat. Then she points at him and winks.

I try real hard not to laugh but a snicker escapes me. I quickly regain my calm and close the trunk, then get into the car again.

"So Randy, this is Alyce. Alyce, this is Randy. Oh and that's Angel," I quickly introduce. "Now Randy, let's get the fuck out of here."

"Alright," He replies.

We had to have been driving for another hour before Randy addressed Alyce.

"So Alyce what were you in for?"

She stopped chatting with Angel and turned to him with a grim look on her face. I think she was still playing with him but I couldn't be sure.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

_Yup. She's definitely playing with him some more._

"Really. What were you in for?" Randy persists.

"Murder," She said calmly.

"Serriously. What were you in for?" 

"I murdered my family. I slit my mother's throat and then shot my father. After that I walked over to my baby sister's crib and squeezed her until her eyes bulged and she stopped breathing. Then I walked down to the local public school and shot my entire class down," She said in a somewhat solemn voice.

"If you murdered all those people how'd you get out?"

"Jessie broke me out. I guess you technically did too since this is kinda' my get away car..." She trailed off.

Randy started to shake uncontrollably and paled to the point that he looked like a corpse.

I turn to Angel and grab her notebook.. In big letters I write to her, "Don't worry, we're tricking Randy. Alyce actually went to jail for doing nothing. The police made a mistake..."

She grabs the book and writes, "I know."

"How?" I whisper to her.

"Alyce doesn't seem mean like Dally and only mean people get into enough trouble to go to jail."

"So I'm mean?" I ask.

"No. The police made a mistake," She said with a smile.

It's about another six hours of driving before we arrive in Tulsa. By then it was about 8 O'clock in the morning.

"Hey Randy?" Alyce asks as we unload our stuff and carry it to my old apartment which surprisingly, Randy kept over the years.

"Yeah?" He asks shaken up. I look at Alyce and nod.

"You know I have to kill you now right?"

"What do you mean?" He asks as Angel, Alyce, & I corner him. I pull out my switchblade.

"You see, Alyce told you her secret. Plus we can't have many people knowing about her escape can we?" I ask.

"I promise not to tell anyone!" He swears.

That's when we start to break down and laugh like hyenas.

"What?" He asks.

"Hey Randy?" Alyce says.

"Yeah?"

"Gullible is written in the sky."

"What?" He says looking up.

We laugh again.

"Wait. You guys tricked me?"

"Yup," I say as I high-five Alyce.

"Damn."

We finish carrying me and Alyce's crap to the apartment at 10am.

"Perfect," I say looking down at my watch.

"What?" Alyce asks.

"Well I think It's time to visit my probably hung over, big brother. Wouldn't you agree?" I ask.

"Probably."

And with that we grabbed the keys to my – or should I say Randy's – mustang and drove to my childhood home.


End file.
